Blog użytkownika:Markacin/Znowu Razem
Cześć i witam was tu uprzejmie. Jakoś mnie tak naszedł pomysł i pytanko małe kieruję w waszą stronę - czy ktoś chciałby poczytać co by było, gdyby Nick nie wybaczył Judy? Gdyby Nick dostał prawdziwą kulką i naprawdę próbował zabić Judy? Gdyby nie było happy endu pod koniec filmu? Jakby co, to na spokojnie mogę coś takiego sklecić, a jeśli ktoś potrzebuje próbki moich umiejętności, to można je podejrzeć na innych wikiach ^^ Gorąco polecam JWS xD ''Prolog Cz. 1 - Nie pokazuj, że można cię zranić... - Zapamiętaj sobie jedną rzecz Karota. Nigdy, ale to przenigdy nie pokazuj, że można cię zranić. Że coś cię rusza... - odezwał się lis, który zamknąwszy drzwiczki wagonika oparł się o barierkę i spoglądał w dal. - A ciebie... ciebie można zranić? - spytała po chwili policjantka podchodząc do swego partnera w śledztwie. - Teraz? Sam nie wiem, ale nie sądzę. Za to kiedyś, kiedy byłem tak niestabilny emocjonalnie jak ty- - Weź przestań żartować, to poważna sprawa jest. - przerwała mu Judy. - Serio teraz mówię. Miałem 6 może 7 lat. Miałem strasznego fioła na punkcie skautów, więc mama jakimś cudem zdołała kupić mi świetny, nowy strój, żebym tylko nie odstawał od reszty. Jednak to był jeden wielki błąd. Zamiast inicjacji założyli mi kaganiec i wyrzucili za drzwi. To był chyba ostatni raz kiedy pokazałem komuś, że coś czuję. - opowiedział w wielkim skrócie swoją historię Nick. - Ale dlaczego oni ci to zrobili? - zapytała posterunkowa próbując spojrzeć mu w oczy, lecz lis wciąż patrzył nieprzytomnie w dal. - Jeszcze się pytasz? Bo jestem lisem, drapieżnikiem. Tamtego dnia nauczyłem się dwóch bardzo ważnych rzeczy. - odparł i wziął głeboki oddech. - Po pierwsze, nigdy nie pokazuj, że można cię skrzywdzić. - A ta druga rzecz? - zachęciła przyjaciela, kiedy ten nie odzywał się dłuższą chwilę. - Skoro lisy są postrzegane jako złodzieje, krętacze i oszuści, to po co próbować to zmienić? Jestem taki sam jak cała reszta. Nikogo nie obchodzi, że są drapieżniki, które chcą się zmienić i żyć normalnie. Wszyscy jadą po stereotypach, a te na lisach nie zostawiają suchej nitki. - wyjaśnił słabnącym już głosem. - Dla mnie nie jesteś jak inni. Popatrz choćby na to, co stało się kilka minut temu. Wszyscy byli przeciwko mnie, tylko ty stanąłeś w mojej obronie. - stwierdziła policjantka i przytuliła się do ręki swojego przyjaciela. - Dzięki Judy, naprawdę. - powiedział cicho. - Ale to nadal nie rozwiązuje sprawy tajemniczego zniknięcia tego jaguara. - dodała po chwili. Wtem w oczy Nicka rzuciło się coś, co mogło całkowicie odwrócić bieg wydarzeń - kamery. Szybko poinformował wiszącą na jego ramieniu posterunkową, że muszą dostać się do nagrań z kamer monitoringu, a ona wiedziała, jak to zrobić. Udali się w tym celu do ratusza, a dokładniej do biura wiceburmistrz Obłoczek. Ta bez problemu załatwiła im dostęp, jednak była wzywana do gabinetu burmistrza, więc musiała zostawić swoją przyjaciółkę i jej partnera samym sobie z nagraniami. - Pokaż nagranie z kamer ze skrzyżowania Pnączy i Ulewnej. - powiedziała do siedzącego przy komputerze lisa. - Proszę. - odparł po chwili z dumą, gdy na ekranie pojawiło się nagranie. - Wygląda na to, że zabrały go kojoty. Patrz na to, mogę się założyć, że zaraz zaczną wyć do księżyca. - dodał po chwili i faktycznie tak się stało. - Co oni mają do tego wycia, aż takie to fajne? - Wyją... Sko-wyjce! - skojarzyła fakty Judy. - To ich bał się Miauczuk i to o nich krzyczał pan Wydralski. - Racja! Teraz musimy tylko prześledzić dokąd się udali. - stwierdził Nick i zaczął przeglądać kolejne kamery. Ślad jednak urwał się zaraz przy przejściu między Las Padas, a Niagara Falls. - I co teraz? - spytała Judy, która ucieszona poprzednim odkryciem teraz straciła cały zapał. - Pojedźmy tam i zobaczmy miejsce, gdzie ostatnio ich widzieliśmy. - powiedział i wyłączając system cmoknął Karotę na pocieszenie, po czym wstał i udał się do ich samochodu. Króliczka przez chwilę stała w osłupieniu, lecz gdy szok minął udała się za swoim przyjacielem. Po godzinie jazdy dotarli do przejścia, gdzie ostatnio widzieli furgonetkę kojotów. Po szybkich oględzinach znaleźli głebokie ślady, które zjeżdżały z asfaltu w las. Pieszo udali się za nimi i po kwadransie ujrzeli wielki budynek, który jak można się było domyśleć był elektrownią wodną zbudowaną na wodospadzie. Lis i królik zakradli się do jedynej bramy, która prowadziła do środka. Policjantka wpadła na pewien pomysł. Zawyła jak kojot, a po chwili dołączył do niej stojący w pobliżu strażnik. Następnie kolejny i kolejny, aż wszystkie kojoty na zewnątrz tamy zaczęły wyć. Wtedy Judy i Nick sprintem pobiegli do najbliższego wejścia. Los chciał, że trafili do laboratorium. - Co laboratorium robi w elektrowni wodnej? - spytała jakby samą siebie policjantka. - Ej Karota, opowiedzieć ci kawał chemiczny? - zapytał po chwili Nick oglądając pomieszczenie. - No dajesz. - odparła patrząc na niego z politowaniem. - Co mówi chemik, kiedy złoto spada mu na głowę? Au. - powiedział i wskazał na wiszący na ścianie układ okresowy. - Ha, ha, ha. - zaśmiała się sarkastycznie. - No co? To był bardzo dobry żart. - stwierdził i spojrzał w szybę, na którą po chwili naskoczył zdziczały tygrys. Nick przeraził się co nie miara i schował za śmietnikiem. - Karota, chyba masz tych swoich zaginionych. - powiedział przełykając ślinę. - ... 13, 14, 15. Bez Miauczuka to 14. 14 zaginionych drapieżników i są tutaj! - potwierdziła przypuszczenia lisa. Przeglądając cele znaleźli Emila Wydralskiego i inne zdziczałe zwierzęta. - Teraz tylko musimy się dowiedzieć kto za tym stoi. - dodała, a jak na zawołanie ktoś zaczął otwierać drzwi. Judy i Nick szybko wskoczyli do otwartej celi i kucnęli za szybą. Po chwili do pomieszczenia weszła jakaś owca i sam burmistrz. - Nagrywaj to, szybko. - pogonił przyjaciółkę lis. - Jak to nie wiesz?! - krzyknął widocznie zdenerwowany lew. - Mamy tu ponad tuzin zdziczałych zwierząt, a nie mamy zielonego pojęcia czemu dziczeją! Ile jeszcze zwierząt musi podzielić ich los, zanim znajdziemy winowajcę?! - zapytał krzykiem. - A może najwyższa pora się pogodzić, że to jest uwarunkowane genetycznie? Że drapieżniki musiały kiedyś powrócić do korzeni? Że mają to w genach? - odparła owca. - I ostrzec wyborców, to świetny pomysł, ale jest jeden problem. Ja też jestem drapieżnikiem! - powiedział wyprowadzony z równowagi. Pech chciał, że akurat w tym momencie do Judy zadzwonili rodzice, a dzwonek jej telefonu zdradził, że podsłuchują. Burmistrz szybko opuścił pomieszczenie, a przy drzwiach pojawiła się czwórka kojotów z bronią palną. - Słuchaj Karota. Ja odciągam ich uwagę, a ty biegniesz co sił w łapkach do okna w laboratorium. Spotkamy się na zewnątrz. - powiedział i wyskoczył z celi nie słuchając protestów swojej przyjaciółki. - Nick, stój! - krzyknęła, ale po chwili wybiegła z celi i skierowała się do okna. W momencie gdy z niego wyskakiwała usłyszała krzyk bólu za plecami, ale nie mogła już zawrócić. Wyskoczyła z okna i zaczęła spadać w dół wodospadu. Po kilku dłużących jej się niemiłosiernie chwilach uderzyła w wodę i zanurkowała. Wynurzyła się szybko na powierzchnię i zauważyła spadającego Nicka. On również wpadł do wody, ale nie wynurzał się. Judy szybko zanurzyła się w miejscu gdzie spadł i znalazła nieprzytomnego lisa, którego wyciągnęła na brzegu. Z jego głową między kolanami usiadła na brzegu i szybko zadzwoniła na komisariat. Po kilkunastu minutach na miejscu zjawiła się policja oraz karetka. Sanitariusze szybko zajęli się raną postrzałową Nicka i skończyło się tylko na opatrunku. Następnego dnia Dziś na komisariacie panowała okropna zawierucha. Wszędzie kręcili się przedstawiciele gazet oraz telewizji. Nie zabrakło również nowo wybranej pani burmistrz Obłoczek. Komendant Bogo odpowiadał na pytania dziennikarzy, natomiast posterunkowa Hops stresowała się, ponieważ to ona miała za chwilę podejść do mikrofonu. - Nick, stresuję się. - powiedziała do siedzącego na kanapie lisa. - Okej, rozmowa z dziennikarzami lekcja pierwsza. Jeśli zadają ci jakieś pytanie, to ty odpowiedz im pytaniem, a następnie odpowiedz na to swoje. - odparł z lisim uśmieszkiem. - Dzięki Nick. A i mam coś dla ciebie. - powiedziała przekazując mu świstek papieru. - Co to? - spytał przyglądając się dokumentowi. - To twoje podanie. Pomyślałam, że zgrana z nas ekipa i fajnie byłoby mieć ciebie jako partnera. Chyba moja kolej. - odparła i ruszyła do mikrofonu. - Panno Hopps, czy wiadomo coś o tych zdziczałych zwierzętach? - przebił się przez tłum jeden z reporterów. - Cóż... czy należą do różnych gatunków? A i owszem należą. - odpowiedziała. - Zatem co je łączy? - padło kolejne pytanie. - Na razie nie wiemy o co może chodzić, ale pracujemy nad tym. - powiedziała króliczka z trochę większą pewnością siebie. - Czyli te przypadki dziczenia nie są ze sobą w żaden sposób powiązane? - zadano następne pytania. - Cóż, jedyne co przychodzi mi do głowy to fakt, że wszystkie są drapieżnikami. - odparła, a między dziennikarzami rozgorzała wrzawa. - Czyli dziczeją jedynie drapieżniki. - bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał stojący z tyłu bóbr. - Tak, dokładnie tak. - potwierdziła, a Nick spoważniał i wstał z kanapy. - Czy wiadomo czemu to drapieżniki dziczeją? - zadał pytanie stojący w pobliżu wilk. - Może być to pewien... biologiczny czynnik... - powiedziała posterunkowa. - Biologiczny czynnik? Może pani to rozwinąć? - poprosił ten sam dziennikarz. - Cóż, drapieżniki od lat polegały na swoich instynktach i być może to właśnie one dochodzą do głosu w procesie, który my nazywamy dziczeniem. - wyjaśniła Judy. - Czy to oznacza, że każdy drapieżnik może zdziczeć? - Czy powinniśmy przedsięwziąć jakieś kroki? - Co możemy zrobić, żeby chronić się przed tymi dzikimi bestiami? Pytaniom nie było widać końca, natomiast Nick stał już obok tłumu dziennikarzy patrząc na zdjęcia, które wyświetlono na ekranie za jego przyjaciółką. Widniały na nim zdjęcia zdziczałych zwierząt, które znaleźli w elektrowni wodnej - wszystkie w kagańcach. Ten widok od razu odświerzył mu wydarzenia z czasów, kiedy chciał zostać skautem. Poczuł się oszukany i wykorzystany... i to przez nią... Przez Judy. Posterunkowa niemal dumna z siebie podeszła do przyjaciela, lecz ten nie okazywał, że coś go gryzie. - I co, jak mi poszło? - zapytała z uśmiechem podchodząc do niego. - Biologiczny czynnik? Instynkty dochodzą do głosu? - spytał podnosząc na nią wzrok. - Przecież takie są fakty. Poza tym królik nie może zdziczeć. - stwierdziła nadal zadowolona z siebie Judy. - Ale lis to już tak? - domyślił się Nick. - Oj no weź. Ty nie jesteś taki jak oni. - powiedziała posterunkowa. - To teraz są jacyś oni? Kiedy odpowiadałaś na pytania nie słyszałem o podziale na jakieś grupy. Oskarżałaś WSZYSTKIE drapieżniki. Poza tym, skoro mówisz, że nie jestem tacy jak oni, to czemu ciągle nosisz przy sobie gaz na lisy? Tak, widziałem go odkąd spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy w tamtej lodziarni. Czyżbyś się mnie bała Judy? - spytał zbliżając się do niej. - Że mnie też może odbić? Że mogę zdziczeć? - zadawał kolejne pytania zmniejszając dystans do niej. - Że mogę próbować cię zabić? - skończył i wykonał szybki ruch naprzód, a Judy zagrodziła mu drogę łapką siegając po gaz. - Wiedziałem. Od początku mi nie ufałaś. Powiedz mi tylko po co była ta cała szopka ze współczuciem? Od początku chciałaś tylko, żebym ci pomógł rozwiązać tą sprawę i co dostaję w zamian? Oskarżenia, że mogę zdziczeć i zero zaufania. Pamiętasz jak odciągnąłem od ciebie Miauczuka, wtedy w Las Padas? Albo jak pomogłem ci odnaleźć furgonetkę kojotów? Albo kiedy do jasnej cholery dałem się dla ciebie postrzelić?! - krzyknął zdenerwowany. - Robiłem to, bo ci ufałem. Wszystko co chciałem w zamian, to żebyś ty zaufała mnie. Wiedziałem, że to tylko strata czasu. - Czekaj, Nick. To nie tak jak myślisz... - próbowała go zatrzymać Judy, a łzy cisnęły jej się do oczu. - Więc jak Judy? - zapytał patrząc jej w oczy, lecz ona nie potrafiła wytrzymać jego spojrzenia i spuściła głowę. - Tak myślałem. - dodał i rzucił jej pod nogi swój wniosek o przyjęcie. - Zaraz, co ty robisz? - spytała, a jedna z łez już spłynęła po jej policzku. - Lepiej będzie, jeśli funkcjonariuszka Hops znajdzie sobie partnera, którego nie będzie się bać. Który nie będzie drapieżnikiem. - powiedział, po czym odpiął plastikową odznakę i rzuciwszy ją pod nogi Judy wyszedł. Cz. 2 - Ostatni raz... Rudy lis wyszedł z komisariatu i przecisnął przez tłum gapiów. W jego sercu główne miejsce piastował żal i smutek. Nick naprawdę myślał, że znalazł przyjaciela, lecz był w błędzie. Wlokąc za sobą ogon udał się do swojego małego domku w jednej z mniej zaludnionych dzielnic. A przez mniej zaludniona dzielnica należy rozumieć miasto duchów. Tak, w centrum miasta istniało miejsce, gdzie nikt się nie zapuszczał, co szczwanemu lisowi było na rękę. Nie przepadał on bowiem za tabunami zwierząt, które sądziły go, bo był sobą. Jego ukochana dzielnica przywitała go tak jak zawsze - ciszą i spokojem. Nick odsunął kilka klepek w starym płocie i wszedł do środka, a po zakamuflowaniu wejścia ruszył do stojącego na posesji domku. Budynek nie był duży, bo parterowy z poddaszem i własnoręcznie wykopaną piwnicą. Na parterze była kuchnia połączona z jadalnią i salonem, osobny pokój na łazienkę i drugi na sypialnię. Lis podążył od razu do swojego łóżka, które zrobione było ze starego materaca i skleconej ze złomu ramy. Nick położył się po prostu na tym łóżku i zasnął. Komisariat Z powrotem na komisariacie Judy zaszyła się w małym biurze, które dostała w ramach awansu. Z posterunkowej awansowała od razu na sierżanta, więc bądź co bądź mogła być z siebie dumna. Jednakowoż uczucie spełnienia i radość przeplatały się z żalem i poczuciem winy. W jej głowie wciąż kołatały się słowa Nicka. Mimo, że nie chciała to jednak zdradziła go i zraniła. A wszystko przez ten głupi gaz na lisy! Wiedziała jednak, że nie ważne czyja to wina - jej, rodziców, gazu - Nick nie chciał jej znać, ani mieć z nią cokolwiek wspólnego. Nie miała już ochoty płakać, czyli robić tego co robiła przez ostatni kwadrans. Zamiast tego tępo uderzyła czołem w biurko. Poderwała się jednak do pionu, gdy do jej biura wpadł zdyszany Clawhauser. - Pazurian, co się stało? - spytała zaskoczona jego odwiedzinami. - Tak wpadłem tylko się pożegnać. - powiedział dysząc i łapiąc powietrze. - Jak to pożegnać? - zapytała jeszcze bardziej zbita z tropu. - Kome-komendant Bogo powiedział, że lepiej będzie, jeśli w recepcji nie będzie pracował drapieżnik, którego zwierzęta mogłyby się przestraszyć. - powiedział nadal ciężko oddychając. - Wyrzucili cię? - spytała ze zgrozą. - Nie. Przenoszą mnie do archiwum. Jak będziesz chciała mnie odwiedzić, to będę tam. - powiedział uspokajając w końcu oddech. - A gdzie są archiwa? - zapytała podnosząc lekko uszy. - W piwnicy. Zaraz koło kotłowni. No, na mnie pora. - odparł i zbierając wszystkie siły opuścił jej biuro. Uszy Judy ponownie oklapły okazując jej stan emocjonalny. Gdyby nie palnęła głupoty o tym, że dziczeją tylko drapieżniki i gdyby zatrzymała wiedzę o tych biologicznych rzeczach dla siebie, to może do tego by nie doszło. Może rozmawiałaby teraz z Nickiem i droczyła z nim jak przez całe śledztwo. Ponownie oparła czoło o biurko i zamknęła fioletowe oczy. Miejscówka Nicka Nick leżał na swojej starej kanapie oglądając telewizję. Większość kanałów na okrągło trąbiła o dziczejących zwierzętach, nieufności wobec drapieżników i sierżant Judy Hopps. - ''Jeszcze dostała awans, a nawet dwa. ''- myślał wsłuchując się w głos reportera, który relacjonował z miejsca pojmania kolejnego dzikiego zwierzęta. -'' I znów ten pieprzony kaganiec. - skomentował w myślach Nick i kontynuował swój wywód. - Dlaczego po prostu nie mogą mu skuć łap, albo uśpić jednym z tych szeroko dostępnych specyfików? - głowił się, a z rozmyślań wyrwał go odgłos silnika, który dobrze znał, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Nie miał jednak ochoty na rozmowę z Feńkiem, ponieważ do roboty mu się nie śpieszyło. Wolał jeszcze trochę posiedzieć w swoim zaciszu niżli rzucać się w oczy. Jego lisie uszy wychwyciły odgłos kroków na zdemolowanym chodniku, który prowadził od zamaskowanego przejścia w płocie, aż do drzwi. Po chwili usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Nick podniósł się z kanapy i rozprostował kości, po czym udał się otworzyć drzwi. - Słuchaj stary, nie mam jakoś ochoty na przekręty, więc- urwał otwierając drzwi i zamiast swojego partnera w zbrodni widząc Judy. - No proszę proszę, kogo to moje oczy widzą? - spytał retorycznie opierając się o framugę drzwi. - Hej Nick. - odezwała się po chwili policjantka. - Mogę wejść? - spytała. - A czy posterunkowa, o przepraszam, a czy sierżant Hopps ma nakaz? - zapytał kładąc nacisk na jej nazwisko i stopień. - Potrzebuję twojej pomocy Nick. - powiedziała spuszczając swoje uszy. - A z czymże to Karotka nie może sobie poradzić? Przecież samotnie rozwiązała sprawę, która przerastała policję Zwierzogrodu przez 2 tygodnie w ciągu 48 godzin. - powiedział i oparł się pokusie, żeby zacząć ironicznie bić brawo. - Nie zrobiłam tego sama. Pan B pomógł. Flash pomógł. Obłoczek pomogła. Ty pomogłeś... - powiedziała ze słabnącym głosem. - No więc o co chodzi? Tylko streszczaj się. - odparł w końcu. - Skowyjce to takie kwiaty i to o nie chodziło, a nie o kojoty. - wyjaśniła mu zwięźle. - Czyli mówisz, że ta sprawa ma drugie dno? - spytał, a Judy w odpowiedzi pokiwała głową unosząc trochę uszy i patrząc w zielone oczy Nicka z nadzieją. - Dobra, pomogę ci, ale tylko ten jeden ostatni raz. Co mam robić? - spytał. - Znasz go? - zapytała ze stojącymi uszami pokazując mu zdjęcie łasicy, którą goniła na początku swojej kariery jako parkingowa. - Ja tu znam wszystkich. Wnoszę, że masz samochód? - spytał, a policjantka pokazała mu kluczyki z lekkim uśmiechem. ''Centrum Zwierzogrodu Po kilkunastu minutach Nick kazał jej zaparkować w centrum, po czym wysiedli, a lis zaczął prowadzić. Kilka zakrętów i uliczek, a ich oczom ukazało się stoisko z pirackimi filmami, które obsługiwała znana Judy łasica. Lis i królik podeszli do delikwenta, a ten dopiero w ostatniej chwili ich zauważył, jednak było już za późno na ucieczkę. - Cześć łysica, mamy do ciebie parę pytań. Wiem, że nie kradłeś pierwszych lepszych cebul, więc lepiej powiedz kto ci to zlecił. - powiedziała hardo sierżant. - Obrażasz mnie pani sierżant. Może i jestem złodziejem, ale mam swój honor. - odparł udając oburzenie. - Słuchaj cwaniaku. W tym momencie dzieli cię od nas tylko to stoisko, ale za chwilę możemy znaleźć się tam u ciebie, a ty byś chyba tego nie chciał, prawda? - zagroził mu Nick, a jak można było zauważyć, jeśli chodziło o sprawy życia i śmierci, to stojący przed nimi złodziej ewidentnie wolał to pierwsze. - Dobra, co chcecie wiedzieć? - spytał czując nóż, a raczej lisie pazury na gardle. - Kto kazał ci ukraść te cebule? - powtórzyła pytanie Judy. - Nie wiem dokładnie kto, bo się z nim nie spotkałem. Kazał mi załatwić tą dostawę i powiedział, że to jest ostatnia. - odparł złodziej. - Ostatnia? Co zrobiłeś z resztą Dan? - tym razem Nick zabrał głos. - Wszystkie kazał mi zostawiać w grocie niedaleko granicy między Las Padas, a Starą Saharą. - powiedział Dan przełykając ślinę. - Tyle ci wystarczy? - zapytał lis spoglądając w stronę policjantki. - Tak. Dzięki za współpracę. - podziękowała z lekkim uśmiechem złodziejowi, a następnie wraz z Nickiem udała się do radiowozu. - Nie musiałeś go od razu zastraszać. - odezwała się, gdy wsiedli do samochodu. - A jaki miałaś plan? Potraktowałabyś go gazem? A nie, przecież ten, który masz cały czas przy sobie działa tylko na lisy. - odparł poirytowany Nick i zapiął pasy. - Nadal jesteś o to zły? Przecież cię przeprosiłam... - zaczęła smętnie. - A ja powiedziałem, że to ostatni raz kiedy ci pomagam. - odparł patrząc przez okno. - Tylko obiecaj mi, że nie będę musiała cię zamknąć za te przekręty. - poprosiła z lekko zgiętymi uszami. - Nie będziesz musiała, bo zmieniam lokum. Wynoszę się do jakiejś małej mieścinki pod Zwierzogrodem. - powiedział nie odwracając się. Judy tylko westchnęła i udała się wraz ze swoim partnerem w śledztwie do groty, o której wspominał Dan. Pasmo górskie na granicy Las Padas - Stara Sahara Na miejscu znaleźli wejście do jednej z większych jaskiń w okolicy i zeszli do niej. Nick był przyzwyczajony do chodzenia po ciemku, więc nie miał większych problemów z poruszaniem się po grocie. Jednak sierżant Hopps musiała posługiwać się latarką, która dawała jej ograniczoną widoczność. Po kilkunastu minutach błądzenia po podziemiach Nick podjął trop. Był to zapach jakiegoś zwierzęcia, lecz lis nie był pewien jakiego. Podążyli więc za tropem, który prowadził jeszcze bardziej wgłąb groty. Uważnie śledzili zapach nieznanego zwierzęcia, aż dotarli do stalowych drzwi. Judy pociągnęła za klamkę i okazało się, że były otwarte. Dwójka weszła do środka zamykając za sobą drzwi. Wewnątrz znaleźli sporą uprawę niebieskich kwiatów, które okazały się być skowyjcami. Weszli głębiej do pomieszczenia i zauważyli wielki stół. Na nim mapę Zwierzogrodu i kilkanaście zdjęć różnych zwierząt - same drapieżniki. Na niektórych zdjęciach postawiony był czerwony krzyżyk, co najprawdopodobniej oznaczało, że cel został wyeliminowany. Nick jako pierwszy odszedł od stołu i zauważył aparaturę podobną do tej, którą znaleźli w laboratorium w elektrowni wodnej. Lis podszedł bliżej i zaczął przeglądać leżące przy aparaturze notatki. Po chwili dołączyła do niego Judy, która cichaczem zakradła się za niego i próbowała zajrzeć mu przez ramię stając na palcach. - Za niska jesteś. Trzymaj. - powiedział Nick i podał jej podkładkę z notatkami. - To wygląda jak... środek uspokajający, tylko o przeciwnym działaniu. Zamiast uspokajać zwierzęta wprowadza je w szał. Sprawia... - ... że dziczeją. Tak. Tutaj masz winowajcę tego swojego dziczenia. Rób zdjęcia czy cokolwiek chcesz i zwiewajmy stąd. Mam złe przeczucia. - powiedział Nick i wszedł głębiej do pomieszczenia. Zauważył kolejny stół, a na nim leżący karabin wyborowy z dziwnym magazynkiem. Zamiast miejsca na pociski było tam miejsce na kulki. Kulki z wywarem ze skowyjców! To z tej broni sprawca strzelał do zwierząt i sprawiał, że dziczały. Nick czym prędzej poszedł powiedzieć o znalezisku policjantce. - Judy, chyba znalazłem broń, z której- urwał widząc barana, który trzymał pistolet przy główce królika, którego oczy wyrażały tylko strach. - Strzelałem do tych wszystkich drapieżników? - zgadł stojący za Judy typ. - Brawo Nickolasie Bajer. Nie sądziłem, że lis mógłby mnie przejrzeć. - powiedział ze sztucznym podziwem. - Puść ją baranie! - krzyknął w jego stronę lis. - Obłoczek i tak kazała strzelić do ciebie, a potem zostawić ją na śmierć. - powiedział strzelec, po czym wycelował i strzelił trafiając Nicka w prawe ramię. Następnie wbił krótki nóż w nogę Judy i wskoczył do szybu, który służył mu do szybkiego przemieszczania się między jego kryjówką a Zwierzogrodem. Policjantka szybko podniosła się i z bólem klęknęła obok zwijającego się lisa. - Nick, co ci jest?! Nick! - krzyknęła próbując pomóc lisowi. - To chyba ten wywar ze skowyjców... Zaraz... zdziczeję... - wysapał ciężko uspokajając niekontrolowane ruchy. - Nie Nick! Nie pozwalam ci, słyszysz?! - powiedziała łapiąc go za łapę i ciągnąc w górę. - Musimy go gonić! - Nie dałaś... mi dokończyć... - dodał cicho. - Zdziczeję, ale najpierw... złapię tego barana... Trzymaj się! - krzyknął, po czym wziął ją na plecy i popędzili do szybu. Zjechali nim w dół i wpadli na małą motorówkę. Nick szybko odpalił silnik i pośpieszył w kierunku, gdzie najprawdopodobniej udał się baran. Mieli szczęście i udało im się go dogonić, lecz snajper opuścił swój pojazd i wyskoczył na jednym z odchodzących w bok tuneli. Lis i króliczka wyskoczyli ze swojej łodzi i popędzili za nim. Wbiegli do dużej sali i dopiero wtedy zauważyli, że to było jakieś muzeum. Stanęli po środku hali, a wokół nich zapaliły się lampy. Dookoła nich było kilku strażników z bronią wycelowaną w ich stronę. Wszyscy byli baranami. Wtem pojawiła się burmistrz obłoczek ze swoją prywatną ochroną. - Judy, jak dobrze cię widzieć! - powiedziała sarkastycznie owca. - Nie nabiorę się! Twój przyjaciel baran zdradził nam cały plan! Jak mogłaś?! - krzyknęła do burmistrz Judy. - Znasz mój plan, a za chwilę zabierzesz go do grobu! - odgryzła się Obłoczek, ale nie wiedziała o jednym. - Tak się składa, że cały czas jestem na podsłuchu, który nagrywał wszystko co zostało powiedziane! Jesteś skończona Obłoczek! - powiedziała z dumą Judy opierając się o Nicka. - I tak zabierzesz to do grobu. Tryk, strzelaj! - krzyknęła owca do snajpera, a ten pociągnął za spust. Kula ponownie trafiła Nicka, lecz tym razem baran miał więcej czasu, więc pocisk trafił lisa prosto między oczy. Ten upadł na plecy i zaczął się rzucać na ziemi. Nie chciał dziczeć i opierał się temu ze wszystkich sił. Jednak dwie dawki w tak krótkim czasie były czymś, z czym Nick nie mógł sobie poradzić. Jego źrenice zaczęły się rozszerzać, a kły wysuwać z paszczy. W ostatnich chwilach świadomości widział, że Judy klęka obok niego. Słyszał jak go woła... - Nick, nie możesz zdziczeć, słyszysz?! Nie możesz mi tego zrobić! - krzyczała i przytuliła się do niego, a w jej oczach zaczęły zbierać się łzy. - Błagam, nie dziczej... Nie potrafię z tobą walczyć... Nie poddawaj się... - mówiła do niego ciągle i odwlekała jego przemianę. - Zostań ze mną Nick... Miałeś tyle planów... Chciałeś się zmienić... Nick powoli tonął w swoim umyśle i jedyne co słyszał, to cichy głos Judy. Jedyne co czuł, to jej ciepło. Jedyne co jeszcze widział, to jej pełne łez fioletowe oczy. Zebrał w sobie ostatnie siły i zdobył się na jeden gest. - Głupi... królik... - szepnął i delikatnie cmoknął ją w nosek. - Uciekaj... Judy była w szoku, lecz po chwili Nick całkowicie odszedł. Zostało tylko dzikie zwierzę. Lis rzucił się na nią, a ona zaczęła uciekać. Chowała się za filarami licząc nadal, że Nicka można jeszcze uratować. Że jej ukochany przyjaciel do niej wróci. Po chwili do muzeum wparowała jednostka policji, która natychmiast otworzyła ogień do uzbrojonych baranów. Zabici padali po jednej i drugiej stronie, lecz to atakujący wygrali. Na środku pomieszczenia Judy nadal walczyła z Nickiem, który zdołał przygwoździć ją do ziemi i właśnie próbował zadać ostateczny cios. Wtem pojawił się komendant Bogo, który zaczął celować do lisa ze swojego rewolweru. Zaczął krzyczeć do Nicka, aby ten się odsunął, jednak zdziczały drapieżnik ani myślał wykonywać czyichkolwiek poleceń. Komendant zaczął biec w stronę przyszpilonej policjantki i strzelił do lisa, a następnie kopnął go daleko od Judy, która pozbawiona ciężaru usiadła szybko i wycofała się. Spojrzała na postrzelonego i kopniętego Nicka, który leżał na podłodze wyraźnie pozbawiony sił. Widziała jego oczy - wróciły do normy. Jego kły się schowały. Podniosła wzrok z jego szczęki do oczu i spojrzała w nie. Wypisane w nich były tylko nieme przeprosiny, jednak przykryte całą masą smutku i strachu. Judy widziała jak do muzeum wbiegają sanitariusze, aby zająć się rannymi, czyli między innymi nią i Nickiem. W oczach lisa pojawiło się kilka łez, które zaczęły spływać po policzkach. Zerwał się na cztery łapy i szybkim tempem wydostał się z budynku obrywając jeszcze po drodze od kilku policjantów, którzy myśleli, że nadal jest on zdziczałym drapieżnikiem. - Wstrzymać ogień do cholery! - krzyknął komendant do swoich podwładnych. - Cała jesteś? - spytał siedzącą Judy, która patrzyła w dal za odbiegającym Nickiem. - Chyba nic mi nie jest... - mruknęła ze smutkiem i łzami w oczach. - Znajdziemy go, a tobie chyba przyda się przerwa. Weź sobie tydzień wolnego. - powiedział Bogo i ruszył do swoich ludzi, by wydać nowe rozkazy obejmujące odszukanie zbiegłego lisa. Akt 1. - Dwie strony barykady Rozdzał 1. - Wyjaśnijmy sobie wszystko... Stare mieszkanie Judy Judy obudziła się wraz z pierwszymi promieniami słońca. W sumie to w ogóle nie spała. Ilekroć zamykała oczy widziała leżącego i rannego Nicka, który zdziczał, lecz nie do końca. Idąc za radą komendanta Bogo króliczka wzięła sobie wolny tydzień. Postanowiła wykorzystać go na odwiedziny u rodziców i rodzeństwa. Nowo-stary burmistrz Grzywalski zatroszczył się też o lepsze mieszkanie dla zasłużonej obywatelki Zwierzogrodu. Judy dostała dużo większe lokum w niemal w samym sercu miasta. Plusem była mała odległość do pracy oraz multum sklepów wokół. Jednak wielkość mieszkania była minusem. Judy czuła się komfortowo w swoim małym pokoiku z sypialnią, kuchnią i salonem w jednym. Dziękowała jednak za własną łazienkę, którą wcześniej musiała dzielić z sąsiadami z całego piętra. Jednak jej nowe mieszkanie było trochę zbyt duże jak dla jednej osoby. Już przy pierwszej wizycie w nowym lokum poczuła się samotnie i to mimo faktu, że był z nią Pazurian i komendant. Judy musiała przyznać, że mieszkanie było piękne. Na wejściu była mała szafka na buty oraz wieszaki na kurtki, czapki itd. Dalej wchodziło się do salonu, który utrzymany w odcieniach bieli i czerni prezentował się niezwykle elegancko. Na ścianie wisiał duży telewizor. Można się było w niego wpatrywać na przykład leżąc sobie wygodnie na obszernej kanapie, która wraz ze sporym stolikiem do kawy stanowiła środek salonu. Okna ciągnęły się od sufitu aż do podłogi, więc Judy mogła spokojnie podziwiać widoki za oknem i przy okazji cieszyć się zapachem doniczkowych kwiatów. Salon służył także jako jadalnia ze stołem dla sześciu osób. Z głównego pokoju odchodził korytarz, w którym znajdowało się pięcioro drzwi. Pokoje po lewej i prawej były sypialniami, a na samym końcu łazienka. Judy przejrzała wszystkie cztery pokoje i wybrała sobie jedyny, w którym znajdowało się łoże małżeńskie. Mieszkanie było ewidentnie zaprojektowane dla kogoś rozmiarów Kojoto lub Szponera, więc dla Judy takie łóżko było ogromne. Policjantka zebrała się w sobie i wstała z tapczanu w swoim starym mieszkaniu. Po śniadaniu ubrała się i szybko pobiegła na stację, żeby zdążyć na pierwszy pociąg do Szarakówka. Na szczęście udało jej się zdążyć i zająć miejsce przy oknie. Włożyła białe słuchawki do uszu i zaczęła przeglądać piosenki. Sama nie wiedziała czemu, ale zaczęła przeglądać smętne piosenki. Po wyświetlaczu przewijały się takie zespoły jak Animal Days Grace, Thousand Paws Kruth oraz Fall Out Dog. W końcu zdecydowała się na piosenkę pierwszego z wymienionych zespołów pod tytułem "Painkiller". Zamknęła swoje fioletowe oczka i pogrążyła w myślach, które zalewały ją ze wszystkich stron. - ''Czy to mogło się potoczyć inaczej? - Czy gdyby bardziej uważała, to Tryk by jej nie zaskoczył? - Czy Nick żyje? - Czy będzie jej chociaż dane być na pogrzebie? Judy zsunęła się trochę po swoim siedzeniu, a po jej policzkach popłynęło kilka drobnych łez, które od razu wycierała. ''Szarakówek Po godzinie jazdy pociągiem dotarła do Szarakówka. Wzięła swoją torbę, którą zarzuciła na plecy i upewniając się, że nie widać śladów łez ani nic w tym stylu opuściła pociąg. Na stacji czekali na nią rodzice oraz spora część jej najmłodszego rodzeństwa. Judy uściskała rodziców, a po chwili osaczyli ją bracia i siostry zasypując ją lawiną pytań na temat jej pracy i życia w wielkim mieście. Jej tata oczywiście wtrącił swoje trzy grosze i spytał czy nie naprzykrzały jej się lisy. Judy zręcznie ominęła ten drażliwy dla niej temat i poszła do swojego starego pokoju, w którym znalazła swoją siostrę bliźniaczkę Jules. - Judy! - krzyknęła zrywając się z łóżka. - Jules! Tak się cieszę, że cię widzę! - odkrzyknęła policjantka i uściskała siostrę. - Opowiadaj co tam u ciebie! - pogoniła króliczkę z entuzjazmem. - No wiesz... Praca, praca i jeszcze raz praca! - odpowiedziała krótko, ale szczerze. - A czy między pracą masz czas na przyjemności i romanse? - spytała Jules z uśmiechem. - Myślę, że przy okazji pracy przewinął mi się romans, ale tylko na chwilę... - powiedziała Judy, a jej uszy oklapły. - Co się stało siostrzyczko? - zapytała poważniejąc. - No bo widzisz, żeby zachować posadę policjantki musiałam rozwiązać pewną bardzo trudną sprawą, więc zwróciłam się po pomoc do... do lisa. - zaczęła powoli policjantka. - Niech zgadnę. Był takim samym pacanem jak Gideon? - zgadła Jules. - Nie. W sumie to był jego dokładnym przeciwieństwem. - przyznała funkcjonariuszka z lekkim chichotem. - No to jeszcze raz. Poszłaś po pomoc do lisa i to w... Nie... To niemożliwe. - przerwała swoje rozmyślania. - A jednak. To o niego chodzi. - powiedziała wprost Judy i posmutniała jeszcze bardziej. - Zakochałaś się w lisie?! - spytała zszokowana Jules. - Nie zakochałam się, tylko jakby... zauroczyłam? To było by odpowiednie słowo. - naprostowała króliczka. - Wiesz co by rodzice o tym pomyśleli? Natychmiast sprowadziliby cię tutaj do Szarakówka i uziemili do końca życia! - zadała pytanie i sama na nie odpowiedziała. - No i co z tego?! Moje uczucia to nie powinna być ich sprawa. - stwierdziła Judy i usiadła na swoim starym łóżku. - Jak ty byś chciała mieć z nim dzieci? - spytała szeptem Jules. - Dzie-dzieci?! Nigdy o tym nie myślałam w ten sposób... - przyznała i ukryła twarz w łapkach. - Ehh... A czemu ten romans był przelotny? - zapytała po chwili bliźniaczka. - Bo on pewnie nie żyje... - powiedziała smętnie ze łzami w oczach i zaczęła opowiadać siostrze całą historię od początku. Miejsce nieznane Powietrze. A raczej jego brak. Ta... Brak powietrza i ból. To dwie rzeczy, które towarzyszyły leżącemu na stole Nickowi. Ostatnie co pamiętał, to troszczące się o niego duże, fioletowe oczka. Potem film mu się urwał. Lis zerwał się do pionu, jakby śnił mu się koszmar i zlustrował pomieszczenie wzrokiem. Zobaczył drzwi wyjściowe, za którymi ktoś cały czas przebiegał w jedną to w drugą stronę. Napędzany ciekawością wstał ze stołu, jednak po bliskim spotkaniu z podłogą pożałował tej decyzji. Upadając próbował złapać się stojącego obok stolika z różnymi narzędziami chirurgicznymi, lecz nie udało mu się utrzymać równowagi i upadł pociągając stolik ze sobą. Narobił tym samym mnóstwo hałasu. Po chwili przez drzwi wparował kojot z karabinem na piersi i pistoletem w kaburze przy pasie. Zauważył Nicka i dotknął komunikatora w uchu. - Obudził się szefie. - powiedział i czekał na odpowiedź. - Tak jest, za chwilę go przyprowadzę. Kojot podszedł do Nicka, a następnie przerzucił go sobie przez ramię i ruszył z lisem do szefa. Kimkolwiek by ten szef nie był. Nick wciąż był tylko częściowo przytomny. Mógł lekko poruszać głową, lecz reszta ciała odmawiała posłuszeństwa. Czuł ból w prawym udzie, lewej łydce, obu łapach i klatce piersiowej. Innymi słowy - czuł się jakby coś go porządnie stratowało. Po kilku minutach kroczenia korytarzami tragarz dotargał Nicka do czegoś, co wyglądało jak jakieś centrum dowodzenia. Na podwyższeniu stał wilk ze szpetną blizną na lewym oku oraz ubrany w biały strój noszony przez naukowców lis. Kojot posadził Nicka na krześle i zameldowawszy szefowi oddalił się. - Witaj w naszych skromnych progach Nickolasie Piberiusie Bajer. Cieszymy się, że zaszczyciłeś nas swoją obecnością. - odezwał się wilk odwracając w stronę Nicka. - Jestem Wylkor, a ten tu mój koleżka drogi to Vixen. - przedstawił się oraz swego lisiego kompana. - Zapewne się zastanawiasz gdzie jesteś i co tu robisz? Otóż śpieszę z wyjaśnieniami. Pół roku temu zostałeś kilkukrotnie postrzelony przez funkcjonariuszy ZPD. Cudem udało ci się uciec będąc pod wpływem wywaru ze skowyjców. Znaleźliśmy cię nieprzytomnego w pobliżu muzeum w centrum miasta i pomogliśmy uciec przed tymi, którzy cię ścigali. Od tamtego momentu byłeś w śpiączce. - opowiedział w gigantycznym skrócie wilk. - A teraz pozwól ze mną Nickolasie. Kieł pożycz mu swój egzoszkielet. Stojący przy drzwiach wilk bez słowa podszedł do Nicka, a ten mógł zobaczyć wspomagający szkielet zamocowany do różnych stawów. Strażnik odpiął wszystkie zaczepy i założył egzoszkielet na lisa. Wspomaganie dopasowało się do mikrej postury Nicka i po chwili stał on już na własnych nogach. - Jak to możliwe? - dziwił się Nick oglądając się z każdej strony. - Od tamtego feralnego wieczoru wiele zdążyło się zmienić. Te egzoszkielety to tylko prototypy, aczkolwiek są całkiem przydatne, dlatego zdecydowaliśmy się na ich wykorzystanie. - wyjaśnił Wylkor. - A teraz pozwól za mną. Nick wciąż był skołowany. Jakim cudem był w śpiączce przez tyle czasu?! Miał też wyraźną dziurę w pamięci, ponieważ nie pamiętał żadnego z wydarzeń, o których wspominał Wylkor. Lis podążał za wilkiem, który prowadził go korytarzami. Co i rusz mijały ich kojoty z bronią i w egzoszkieletach. Po dłuższej chwili Nick postanowił przerwać panującą ciszę. - Skoro to prototypy, to czemu każdy tutaj ich używa? - spytał wciąż idąc za przewodnikiem. - Ponieważ musimy jakoś nadążać za technologią. W przeciwnym wypadku bardzo szybko zostalibyśmy w tyle i przestali stanowić jakąkolwiek siłę, z którą należy się liczyć. A cała nasza siła polega na przewadze technologicznej. - wyjaśnił wilk wchodząc do jednego z pomieszczeń. - A teraz, jeśli masz jakieś pytania, to teraz jest odpowiednia pora, żeby je zadać. - Kim wy jesteście? - zadał najbardziej nurtujące go pytanie. - Ja jestem funkcjonariusz Wylkor, a mój przyjaciel naukowiec to doktor Vixen. - odparł wilk siadając za biurkiem. - Funkcjonariusz? Funkcjonariusz czego? - spytał zaciekawiony lis. - Animal Force One. Tajna jednostka do zadań specjalnych powołana już kilkanaście lat temu kiedy burmistrz Bonzo musiał zmierzyć się z potężną konspiracją, która mogła zagrozić całemu Zwierzogrodowi. Wtedy nakazał zebrać grupę najlepiej wytrenowanych agentów, jakich można było wtedy znaleźć. I tak powstał Animal Force One. O jego istnieniu wiedzą tylko najwyżsi urzędnicy naszej wspaniałej metropolii. Wiedzą o nas oczywiście także członkowie służb mundurowych. Ci wyżsi stopniem ma się rozumieć. - opowiedział Wylkor z dumą. - Wydaje się, że naprawdę jest pan zadowolony ze swojej posady. - zauważył Nick. - A i owszem. Razem z moimi ludźmi zmnieniamy świat na lepsze. - stwierdził rozsiadając się w fotelu. - Czemu są tu tylko kojoty? - zapytał po chwili Nick. - Cóż... Okazuje się, że wśród owego gatunku znajdują się najlepsi kandydaci na stanowisko funkcjonariusza AFO. Oczywiście przez naszą historię przewijały się także wilki, lwy, tygrysy, lamparty i wiele innych. - odparł Wylkor i wstał. - A gdzie my tak w ogóle jesteśmy? - spytał lis rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. - W głównej siedzibie AFO. W pasmie górskim Animalaje. Około 3 godziny pociągiem od Zwierzogrodu. - powiedział funkcjonariusz i skierował się do drzwi. - No dobra. Wiem już kim jesteście, co tu robicie i gdzie jestem, ale nadal nie wiem jednego, co ja tu robię? - zadał ostatnie pytanie Nick. - Kandydujesz na funkcjonariusza Animal Force One. - odpowiedział Wylkor i zaczął wprowadzać lisa w szczegóły. Rozdział 2. - Droga do odrodzenia... Tajna Baza AFO - Animalaje - Czyli cały wasz sprzęt bierze się z... kradzieży? - spytał Nick, aby upewnić się, że dobrze wszystko zrozumiał. - Tak. W dużym skrócie, tak. - odpowiedziała mu lisica polarna. - Ale tak naprawdę wszystko sami opracowywujemy. Doktor Vixen pracuje normalnie w pewnym objętym ścisłą tajemnicą kompleksie naukowym, w którym prowadzi różne badania i przy okazji wymyśla nam broń. - wyjaśniła szczegóły. - A jako, że nikt nie może się o was dowiedzieć to musicie ukraść to co doktor Vixen wymyślił... - dopowiedział sobie lis. - Dokładnie tak funkcjonariuszu Bajer. - potwierdziła przypuszczenia przyjaciela. - Nie nazywaj mnie tak, Śnieżynko. - odgryzł się Nick. - Wiesz, że nie lubię jak tak mnie nazywasz... - mruknęła spuszczając uszka. - No już, uszy do góry Violet. - powiedział rudy lis z uśmiechem i przytulił przyjaciółkę. - Za to lubię jak mówisz do mnie po imieniu... - szepnęła mu z uśmiechem do ucha, które zawibrowało. - Dlatego chciałbym, żebyś ty też mówiła do mnie po imieniu. - odparł Nick, gdy lisica go puściła. - No dobrze Nicky, nie złość się. - powiedziała wciąż się uśmiechając. - Fajnie tak czasami móc z kimś spokojnie porozmawiać. - dodała pocierając swoje łapki i patrząc w podłogę. - Cieszę się, że mogę się na coś przydać. - odparł Nick ze swoim szczwanym uśmieszkiem. - Dla mnie zawsze jesteś przydatny... - szepnęła mu do ucha. - Tam gdzie zawsze? - spytał jak to już miał w zwyczaju. - Oczywiście, miałam właśnie o to samo pytać. - przyznała z uśmiechem. - A teraz leć już do Wylkora. - dodała, a Nick odwzajemniając uśmiech wyszedł. Minęły już 4 miesiące odkąd Nick wybudził się ze śpiączki i miesiąc od chwili kiedy ukończył przyspieszone szkolenie AFO. Może i były to tylko podstawy, ale jak to Wylkor miał w zwyczaju mówić - "Tej pracy najlepiej się uczyć w terenie". Funkcjonariusz Bajer praktycznie na pamięć znał rozkład pomieszczeń w tajnej bazie AFO, więc mógł się po niej szybko przemieszczać. Pokonał szybkim, rytmicznym krokiem główny korytarz, który ciągnął się od samego wejścia, aż do pokoju kontrolnego. Nick wszedł do centrali i zauważył stojącego na podwyższeniu Wylkora, który intensywnie dyskutował z doktor Vixen. Lis po kilku chwilach dołączył do swoich przełożonych. - ... dlatego musimy uderzyć. Za tydzień transport będzie już poza naszym zasięgiem. - usłyszał z daleka Nick. - Nie mamy nikogo pod ręką. - odparł Wylkor. - Większość jest na poszukiwaniach tego dziwnego minerału, którego potrzebowałeś do badań, a ktoś musi strzec bazy. - Co się dzieje? - spytał Nick, a wilk i lis obrócili się w jego stronę. - Może on by to zrobił? - zaproponował Vixen ignorując pytanie pobratymca. - Sam mówiłeś, że tego zawodu najlepiej uczyć się w terenie. - dodał naukowiec. - A może najpierw powiecie mi o co chodzi?! - krzyknął Nick przywracając dwójkę do porządku. - Jest robota. Doktor Vixen pracował nad kolejnym ogromnym postępem w kategorii egzoszkieletów. Stworzył pierwszy egzostrój. - wyjaśnił na prędce wilk. - Egzostrój? - zapytał ze zdziwieniem. - Tak. Łączy on w sobie cechy różnych zwierząt. - powiedział naukowiec i gestem wskazał na plany, którę wyświetlone były na dużym ekranie. Dokładnie tak jak powiedział Vixen, Nick zauważył wiele różnych elementów zaczerpniętych z budowy anatomicznej wielu zwierząt. Od razu rzuciło mu się w oczy usprawnienie wzroku zainspirowane sokołem. Potężne, aczkolwiek małe siłowniki na nogach imitowały skocznego królika oraz szybkiego geparda. Podobne wspomagacze na dłoniach i rękach nawiązywały do siły słonia i zdolności wspinaczkowych małp. Natomiast na plecach dostrzec można było coś na kształt skrzydeł, lecz Nick nie potrafił zidentyfikować do jakiego zwierzęcia mogły należeć. - A to co niby za element? - spytał lis wskazując na zbliżenie ukazujące mikroskopijnej wielkości płytki. - To nic innego jak skóra kameleona. Z tego jestem najbardziej dumny. - przyznał naukowiec podziwiając swoją pracę. - Dzięki strukturze powierzchni ten strój potrafi zamaskować swojego nosiciela. Oczywiście nie jest to tak perfekcyjne jak w filmach, ponieważ pod odpowiednim kątem nadal można przejrzeć iluzję, lecz wciąż jest to wielki postęp. - A te lisie uszy były aż tak bardzo potrzebne? - zapytał Nick robiąc zbliżenie na hełm. - To dowód, że nasz przyjaciel musiał się podpisać pod swoim dziełem, prawda? - zgadł Wylkor znając Vixena zbyt dobrze. - Przyznaję, to efekt mojej pychy. - powiedział i zaśmiali się we trzech. - A wracając do roboty. Co z tym egzostrojem? - spytał po chwili Nick. - Odsunęli mnie od projektu, ale nie wiem dlaczego. Możliwe, że ktoś mnie wsypał, ale nie wiemy kto. Waszym zadaniem będzie odzyskanie tego stroju z konwoju, którym będzie przewożony i sprowadzenie go tutaj w jednym kawałku. - powiedział Vixen. - Wydaje się to całkiem proste. - stwierdził lis, a po chwili na ekranie pojawiła się planowana trasa konwoju, a raczej kilkanaście jej różnych wersji. - No dobra. Teraz tak jakby nabrało trudności. - przyznał z pokorą Nick. - Lecimy jutro o 9. Masz się tutaj stawić i to przed czasem. - powiedział Wylkor, a Nick zasalutował i odszedł do swojego małego, aczkolwiek przytulnego pokoiku. Zwierzogród - Centrum Judy obudziła się z samego ranka w swoim wielkim łóżku. Przyzwyczaiła się już do swojego nowego mieszkania i wcale nie żałowała, że się przeprowadziła. Od momentu przeprowadzki ciężko pracowała i dorobiła się stopnia aspiranta. Była z siebie bardzo dumna, a jednocześnie czuła, że czegoś jej brakowało, chociaż już dawno zapomniała czego. Przeciągnęła się siedząc na łóżku i wstała. Był poniedziałek i większość zwierząt zapewne mruczałaby coś pod nosem jak to nienawidzi poniedziałków, ale Judy i tak pracowała każdego dnia, więc to był dla niej po prostu kolejny zwykły poranek. Zjadła szybkie śniadanie i założyła swój mundur. Na kolanach jej granatowych spodni były ochraniacze, które kilka razy pomogły jej w pościgach. Na rękawach natomiast widniały symbole oznaczające jej stopień. Chwyciła jeszcze swoją czapkę i wyszła z mieszkania zamykając je. W garażu stał jej samochód, ale rzadko go używała, ponieważ do komisariatu miała kwadrans drogi piechotą. Wyszła z bloku, w którym mieszkała i poszła prosto do pracy. Z uśmiechem szła przez park, który był bardzo dobrym skrótem, aż zauważyła dziwną ciężarówkę na parkingu. Była opancerzona, a na dachu widniały policyjne koguty. Ani z przodu, ani z tyłu nie miała tablic rejestracyjnych, co zaniepokoiło Judy. Przyspieszyła kroku i po chwili była już w głównych holu komisariatu. Przy recepcji stało kilku funkcjonariuszy, którzy stali sztywno z karabinami na piersi. Wszyscy mieli zasłonięte twarze i hełmy na głowach. Tylko jeden odróżniał się od reszty. Miał czarny strój, który odznaczał się na tle granatowych mundurów. Nie nosił też hełmu, czy maski na twarzy. Judy podeszła bliżej by przyjrzeć się uważniej owemu zwierzęciu. Zanim jednak miała szansę się do niego zbliżyć zatrzymał ją najniższy spośród nieznajomych, który i tak był wyższy niż aspirant Hopps. - Przejścia nie ma. Oddal się jak najszybciej. - powiedział stanowczo z zimnymi zielonymi oczami. - Kapralu, możecie ją przepuścić. To na nią czekaliśmy. - odezwał się noszący czarny strój. Strażnik obok niej spojrzał na nią, ale tym razem jego oczy były czerwone. - Przechodź. - mruknął szybko i wrócił do szeregu. Króliczka podeszła do recepcji, gdzie stał wilk i komendant Bogo. - Czekaliśmy na ciebie. - zaczął funkcjonariusz patrząc w jej stronę. - Jestem kapitan Wylkor. Zostałaś przydzielona do ochrony pewnego transportu wraz z kilkoma innymi policjantami. - Dobrze. Ale co to za ładunek? - spytała Judy trochę skołowana. - Bardzo cenny. - odparł tajemniczo wilk. - Wprowadź ją w szczegóły Bogo. - powiedział, po czym wstał i nakazał wymarsz. Wpierw wyszedł wilk, a po nim po kolei reszta członków tej dziwnej jednostki. Kolumnę zamykał kapral, który obdarował Judy krótkim spojrzeniem oczu, które teraz były niebieskie. - O co chodzi z tym ładunkiem? - zapytała jak tylko nieznajomi wyszli. - To jakiś rajd na kartel narkotykowy, albo coś w tym stylu? - Nie Hopps. To coś dużo bardziej poważnego. Słuchaj uważnie tego, co ci powiem. To, że zostałaś przydzielona do pilnowania tego ładunku nie oznacza, że masz się wywiązać. - powiedział cicho komendant, a Judy ogłupiała do reszty. - Już wyjaśniam. Nasi goście należą do pewnej ściśle tajnej jednostki o nazwie Animal Force One. W skrócie AFO. Wilk, z którym prowadziłem konwersację to ich dowódca polowy. AFO ma najnowocześniejszy sprzęt i najlepszych funkcjonariuszy na świecie. - mówił dalej, aż Judy mu nie przerwała. - Skoro są tacy genialni, to czemu nie pomagają zwykłym policjantom w pilnowaniu porządku? - spytała, jakby to było coś oczywistego. - Odpowiedź jest prosta. Ponieważ patrzą ponad nasze problemy i zapobiegają takim przedsięwzięciom jak: uprowadzenia, porwania, akty terroryzmu, zamachy itp. Najzwyczajniej w świecie nie mają czasu zaoferować nam pomocnej łapy. Wracając. Są najlepiej wyposażoną jednostką, ale nie mają żadnego dofinansowania. Skąd więc biorą się te wszystkie nowinki? Z laboratoriów na całym świecie. Jakby to powiedzieć... Oni pracują nad swoim sprzętem w placówkach badawczych w różnych niedostępnych miejscach, a następnie swoje wynalazki... kradną. - powiedział komendant. - Kradną? Kradną coś, co należy do nich? - zapytała zdziwiona. - Formalnie wszystko, co stworzono w placówce jest własnością zarządu. AFO nie może także rozpowiadać o swoim istnieniu, więc nie mają innego sposobu na zdobywanie sprzętu niż ten, o którym ci powiedziałem. - wyjaśnił Bogo. - Czyli ta robota, to tylko przykrywka dla kolejnej kradzieży? - spytała zaskoczona. - Tak. Kierowcy będą pracownikami placówki, z której transport wyjeżdża. Gdzieś po drodze zostaniecie napadnięci. - kontynuował, a w oczach Judy pojawiło się przerażenie. - Spokojnie, zarówno oni jak i wy będziecie używać ślepej amunicji. - uspokoił ją. - Uff. - westchnęła. - To ja już pójdę do swojego biura. - dodała po chwili i ruszyła na piętro. Zwierzogród - Lisia Dzielnica Czarny lis z szarymi łatkami i szara lisica z czarnymi łatkami szli w kierunku swojej ulubionej knajpki. Nick miał na sobie jeansowe spodnie w ciemnym odcieniu oraz białą koszulkę, na którą narzucił czarną bluzę. Jego towarzyszka natomiast krótkie spodenki w kolorze czerwieni i czarną bluzkę z krótkim rękawem. Weszli do małej knajpki i zajęli swoje miejsce. Po chwili podeszła do nich kelnerka, która rozpoznawszy klientów wiedziała już co będą chcieli zamówić, więc szybko zawróciła, żeby przekazać zamówienie do realizacji. Po kilkunastu minutach przed pogrążonymi w rozmowie lisami wylądowały ich tradycyjne zamówienia, więc zabrali się za jedzenie nie przerywając jednak rozmowy. - To co robimy po kolacji Nicky? - spytała Violet z uśmiechem. - Możemy iść do mnie, jeśli chcesz oczywiście. - odparł po chwili lis odwzajemniając uśmiech. - Przecież co tydzień chodzimy do ciebie. - przypomniała lisica. - A ja bardzo lubię trzymać się schematów. - dodała po chwili. - No to idziemy. - powiedział Nick, jako że właśnie skończyli jeść. - Słodka z was parka. - odezwała się kelnerka, niedużych rozmiaru króliczka z jasnym futerkiem. - Dziękujemy za komplement. - rzuciła na wyjściu Violet z uśmiechem. Parka dotarła do tajnego przejścia w płocie, a po chwili była już na posesji Nicka. Odkąd odzyskał przytomność postanowił trochę ogarnąć swoje mieszkanie, które zdążyło porządnie zarosnąć i podupaść podczas jego nieobecności. - Wiem, że się powtarzam, ale masz tutaj naprawdę przytulny domek. - powiedziała lisica, gdy weszli do domu. - Cieszę się, że ci się podoba. - odparł Nick z uśmiechem. - Wybacz, że nie dotrzymam ci towarzystwa, ale chciałbym się wyspać. - dodał po chwili i udał się do swojej sypialni. - ''I ja mam jeszcze spać na kanapie? Niedoczekanie twoje. - pomyślała i podążyła za lisem. Violet weszła do pokoju Nicka, kiedy ten okrywał się już kołdrą pragnąc jak najszybciej zasnąć. Lisica jednak szybko zdjęła swoje ubrania i zarzuciła koszulę nocną, która dziwnym trafem leżała w jego pokoju, a po chwili wskoczyła pod kołdrę zaraz obok niego. - Nie mogłaś się powstrzymać, co nie? - zapytał Nick z uśmiechem. - Co to za pytanie, oczywiście, że nie mogłam. - odparła Violet odwzajemniając uśmiech. Lisica okryła ich kołdrą, a następnie zsunęła się trochę z poduszki. To pozwoliło jej położyć głowę na piersi Nicka i wtulić bardziej w jego na powrót rude futro. On tylko objął ją i oparł swoją brodę o czubek jej głowy. Po kilku minutach oboje już spali. Nick zbudził się niemal przed słońcem, co było już dla niego swoistą rutyną. Usiadł na brzegu łóżka i spojrzał na polarną lisicę, która leżała w jego łóżku. Nick uśmiechnął się pod nosem i okrył ją kołdrą, po czym założył ubrania i opuścił mieszkanie. Nie marnując chwili udał się na miejsce spotkania z resztą zespołu, która miała dokonać przejęcia kombinezonu. Na miejscu czekał na niego już cały oddział. - Gotowy kapralu? - zapytał wilk ze szramą na lewym oku. - Jak nigdy kapitanie. - odparł lis i wsiadł do pionowzlotu, który pojawił się jakby z powietrza, choć tak naprawdę po prostu wyłączył kamuflaż. - Jaki jest plan? - zapytał Nick, gdy byli już na pokładzie maszyny. - Wysadzimy ładunki za i przed kolumną, co powinno ją zatrzymać. Potem dym. Bardzo dużo dymu. Ty i Wyjec wysadzacie drzwi, a następnie zabieracie egzostrój i dajecie w długą. - streścił krótko Wylkor. - Po czym poznamy ładunek? - spytał kojot siadając obok lisa. - Będzie w dużej, metalowej skrzyni zamkniętej pewnie jakąś kłódką. - odparł Wylkor. - A skąd mamy pewność, że to właściwa trasa? - zapytał po chwili Wyjec. - Nie mamy. - powiedział dowódca z uśmiechem. - Więc jeżeli coś pójdzie nie tak macie natychmiast ruszać swoje ogony w drugie miejsce. Będziemy was na bierząco informować. - wyjaśnił wilk widząc zmieszanie na twarzach swoich podwładnych. - Skoro nie znamy ich trasy, to czy nie rozsądniej byłoby zostać w powietrzu? - zaproponował Nick. - Gdyby zauważyli nasz pionowzlot od razu poczuli by, że mają kogoś na karku i zaczęli jeździć chaotycznie. Bez żadnej trasy. - powiedział Wylkor, a po chwili dotarli na miejsce. - Sir, ostatnie pytanie. - odezwał się kojot zanim wyskoczył. - Skoro nie wiemy, którą trasą jadą, to jak macie zamiar nas kierować? - Tym już się nie martw. - odparł tajemniczo Wylkor, a pilot poderwał maszynę w powietrze. ''Poza granicami Zwierzogrodu - MacMillan, jesteś tam? - odezwał się głos w słuchawce pantery. - Tu MacMillan. Czy satelita widzi cel? - spytał radiooperatora. - Potwierdzam. Cel znajduje się w ruchu. Szacowany czas przybycia do miejsca przechwytu, 15 minut. - powiedział radiooperator. - Pora się ruszyć. - mruknęła pantera. - MacMillan bez odbioru. Idziemy MacTavish. - zwrócił się do leżąco obok jaguara, który obserwował teren przed nimi przez lunetę swojego karabinu. - Spacer to to nie będzie. - stwierdził strzelec odklejając oko od celownika optycznego. - A czego się spodziewałeś? - spytał retorycznie drugi snajper. - Ta ekipa rozstawiała się tutaj już kilka dni. Są cholernie dobrzy w tym co robią. - skomentował MacMillan. - Ale my jesteśmy lepsi. - skwitował z uśmiechem jaguar podnosząc się z ziemi. MacTavish zawiesił swój karabin na plecach i spojrzał porozumiewawczo na MacMillana. - To kto zostaje? - spytał wyciągając pistolet z tłumikiem. - Robię się powoli za stary na pracę w terenie, a ty już jesteś gotowy, więc odpowiedź sama się nasuwa. - odparła pantera kładąc się i kalibrując celownik optyczny. - Mam nadzieję, że mogę liczyć na twoje celne oko staruszku. - rzucił na odchodne i zsunął się ze wzgórza. Po kilku chwilach był już na dole. Szybko podczołgał się pod krawędź wysokiej trawy i schował w niej. Po chwili zastanowienia zaczął poruszać się wzdłuż trawy zmierzając w stronę samotnego kamienia. Głaz był wystarczająco blisko punktu kontrolnego rozstawionego na trasie konwoju, żeby stanowić świetną osłonę do ewentualnego podejścia. Jaguar skrył się za samotną skałą i zaczął analizować całą sytuację. Wiedział mniej więcej jak wyglądają schematy patroli wokół punktu kontrolnego. Pamiętał, że jeden strażnik robił kółko wokół całego obszaru, wliczając w to kamień. MacTavish przykleił się do zdeformowanej osłony i cierpliwie czekał. Po kilku minutach zbliżył się strażnik. Obserwował trawę i wzgórze, na którym krył się MacMillan, lecz nie zwracał uwagi na wielką skałę za sobą. Jaguar wykorzystał to i sprawnym cięciem pozbawił go życia. Snajper wciągnął trupa w miejsce, w którym przed chwilą stał i zaczął czołgać się przez trawę. Był lekki, a lata treningów nauczyły go jak poruszać się, żeby nie zostawiać śladów. Unosił lekko swoje ciało nad ziemią, żeby nie gnieść trawy i poruszał się w stronę drogi. Po kilku minutach był już na skraju trawy czekając na konwój. - Nadjeżdża. - odezwał się MacMillan lustrując okolicę przez lunetę swojego karabinu Zgodnie ze słowami pantery po chwili dało się usłyszeć kilka pojazdów, które zatrzymały się przy punkcie kontrolnym. Kierowcy wysiedli zostawiając samochody na drodze. MacTavish odczekał chwilę i sturlał się do rowu. Następnie korzystając z zamieszania wślizgnął się pod jeden z samochodów. Zaczął czołgać się i po chwili był już pod drugim w kolejności samochodem. Wyciągnął małe wiertło ręczne i zrobił otwór w podłodze. Następnie wsunął do środka małą kamerę i zaczął skanować wnętrze. Nie znalazł jednak tego czego szukał i wpełznął pod kolejny samochód. Powtórzył wszystkie czynności, jednak i tym razem szczęście mu nie dopisało. Spróbował więc swoich szans pod ostatnim z pojazdów. - MacTavish, radzę ci się pośpieszyć. Wygląda na to, że zaraz będą się zbierać. - usłyszał głos MacMillana, który obserwował wszystko ze swojej pozycji. - Sprawdzam ostatnią ciężarówkę. - odparł jaguar z kamerą w zębach i wiertłem w rękach. Po chwili otwór był gotowy, a kamera w środku. Snajper mruknął pod nosem "bingo" i wyciągnął z samochodu kamerę. Sięgnął do kieszeni, którą miał na piersi i wyciągnął urządzenie śledzące, po czym przyczepił je do podwozia. - Centrala tu MacTavish. Nadajnik na miejscu, możecie potwierdzić? - zgłosił jaguar i czekał na odpowiedź radiooperatora. - MacTavish tu Centrala. Mamy sygnał z nadajnika. Możecie udać się do punktu ewakuacji. - potwierdziła Centrala. - Przyjąłem, zmierzamy tam. - odparł krótko MacMillan. Jaguar schował wiertło oraz kamerkę do kieszeni w spodniach i sprawnym ruchem wyturlał się spod samochodu do rowu po drugiej stronie drogi. Powoli wczołgał się w trawę i podążając za wskazówkami MacMillana podążył w stronę punktu ewakuacji. Kanały radiowe AFO - Sprawdzam status. Fuze? - Na pozycji. - Twitch? - Gotowy. - Wyjec? - Razem z Kapralem na pozycji. - Glaz? - Czekam na cel. - Centrala tu Overlord. Oddział Rainbow na pozycji. Co z naszym konwojem? - Overlord tu Centrala. Konwój przekroczył granicę miasta. Powtarzam, konwój jest w mieście. - Przyjąłem. Śledźcie ich ruchy i przekazujcie nam informacje w czasie rzeczywistym. Nastała cisza, lecz nie na długo. - Kapral, obrazisz się jak uderzę do Violet? - Przypominam ci Fuze, że on może CIEBIE uderzyć zanim cokolwiek zrobisz. - Dzięki Wyjec, ale sam potrafię rzucić sarkastyczny komentarz z kiepskim żartem. Zaśmiali się rozładowując skupione napięcie chwili. - A teraz tak serio, mogę? - Skup się na robocie Fuze. - Ooo... Glaz się odezwał, a to źle wróży. - Przesadzasz. Co może pójść nie tak? - Rainbow tu Centrala. Konwój ucieka. Powtarzam konwój ucieka. Aktualnie zmierza Autostradą Równości w kierunku lisiej dzielnicy. Porusza się z dużą prędkością. - I właśnie dlatego nie powinniśmy dawać Glazowi mikrofonu! - Fuze, chodź tu do mnie i daj mi dwa ładunki. Overlord potrzebujemy transportu. - My? - Chyba nie myślałeś Wyjec, że będziesz mógł ode mnie odpocząć? Kolejny śmiech, lecz tym razem krótki i niemal wymuszony. Zwierzogród - Północ - Tam! - wskazał pilotowi miejsce, a ten wykonał nieme polecenie wilka i zniżył maszynę nad jednym z dachów. - Wskakujcie! - krzyknął Wylkor do stojących na dachu funkcjonariuszy, a ci po chwili byli już na pokładzie maszyny. - Centrala tu Kapral. Jaki jest stan konwoju? - zapytał lis, kiedy pionowzlot uniósł się wyżej. - Nadal przemieszcza się autostradą. Najprawdopodobniej od samego początku planowano wysłać tamtędy konwój, a te wszystkie trasy to zwykłe wabiki. - odezwał się jeden z agentów przed komunikator. - To nie ma znaczenia Centrala. Nasze zadanie to odzyskać egzostrój i to właśnie zrobimy. - powiedział Kapral, a stojący obok niego kojot zgodził się z nim kiwając głową. Pionozwlot z zawrotną prędkością leciał nad autostradą powoli znikając w kamuflażu. Gdy dogonili konwój byli już zamaskowani, dzięki czemu żaden z kierowców nie wiedział co ma się za chwilę stać. - Zrzuć kamuflaż i otwórz boczne drzwi. - rozkazał Kapral pilotowi, a ten wykonał rozkaz. - Zrównaj się z tą furgonetką i cały czas bądź nad nią. - dodał i przypiął jedną z lin do swojego egzoszkieletu. - Nick, trzymaj ładunek! - krzyknął do lisa kojot rzucając mu rzeczony przedmiot. - Gotowy?! - zapytał Kapral, a Wyjec kiwnął głową. Funkcjonariusze wyskoczyli z pionozwlotu, wyciągarki do których byli przeczypieni zaczęły z prędkością światła podawać kolejne metry liny. Obaj zablokowali je uderzając o przeciwne strony ciężarówki. Zamocowali swoje ładunki, a następnie wykorzystując siłowniki w nogach odepchnęli się od pojazdu i równocześnie nacisnęli detonatory. Furgonetka w konwoju 15:03 minut wcześniej 15:02 minut wcześniej 15:01 minut wcześniej 15:00 minut wcześniej 14:59 minut wcześniej - Teraz ostro w lewo! - usłyszała głos pilota, który siedział za płytą z pancernej stali oddzielającej kierowcę od towaru. Poczuła jak ciężarówka przechyla się pod własnym ciężarem. Siedziała zaraz koło wielkiej skrzyni. Sama. Przez okienka w tylnych drzwiach furgonetki wpadały promienie słońca, które oświetlały jej karabin. Nigdy nie strzelała z broni automatycznej, nie licząc ćwiczeń na strzelnicy z czasów akademii oczywiście. Wiedziała, że prędzej czy później zostaną zaatakowani, że każdy będzie strzelał 'ślepakami' i że nikomu nic się nie stanie. Jednak cała trzęsła się z nerwów. Całe oczekiwanie było bardzo nudne, ale i przerażające wręcz. Dopiero po kilkunastu minutach zorientowała się, że jadą z dużo większą prędkością niż dozwolona na jakiejkolwiek ulicy. Oprócz autostrady... - ''Nie jesteśmy w Zwierzogrodzie, tylko na autostradzie! - jej własne myśli ją uderzyły. Czy skoro nie trzymali się wyznaczonej trasy, to na pewno mają ślepą amunicję? A co jeśli to prawdziwa broń, którą można odebrać życie? Czy ona będzie musiała pociągnąć za spust? Z rozmyślań wyrwało ją lekkie szarpnięcie. Furgonetka przyspieszyła jeszcze bardziej i teraz na pewno przekroczyła dozwoloną prędkość. - Co się dzieje? ''- spytała samą siebie, a po chwili usłyszała dwie pary pancernych butów uderzające o boki ciężarówki. - ''To się dzieje! - krzyknął jej instynkt, który nakazywał ucieczkę, lecz ona nie mogła nic zrobić. Po kilku sekundach do jej uszu dobiegło pikanie. Odskoczyła w samą porę, ponieważ w chwilę później w pancernej furgonetce pojawiła się wyrwa. ''Wnętrze furgonetki Do uszu lisa dobiegł tylko jeden huk. Ciężarówkę spowił dym, więc nie wiedział, który ładunek nie wypalił. Licząc na swoje szczęście zanurkował dokładnie w miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą była kilkunasto milimetrowa ściana furgonetki. Szczęście go nie zawiodło. Po chwili był w środku z liną odpiętą od pasa. Zauważył nienaruszoną ścianę dokładnie przed sobą i od razu wywołał Wyjca. - Wyjec, jesteś cały? - zapytał, jednak odpowiedziała mu cisza. - Ta. Znając mojego farta obstawiłem, że to mój nie wypalił i wciągnąłem się na linie, żeby nie uderzyć w furgonetkę. - odezwał się po chwili kojot. - Masz ładunek? Nick rozejrzał się po furgonetce i zauważył stalową skrzynię. Zgłosił znalezisko i podszedł do niej tylko po to, żeby zauważyć celującą w niego policjantkę. - Łoł, łoł spokojnie. Nie zrobię ci krzywdy. - powiedział najmilszym tonem jaki zdołał wykrzesać. - Kim jesteś? - zapytała na pozór spokojnie, jednak lis widział jak się trzęsie. - Agent Kapral. Stopień, kapral. - odparł mechanicznie Nick i zasalutował. - Czego chcesz? - spytała opanowując się z lekka. - Przyszedłem po swoją własność. - powiedział agent wskazując na metalową skrzynię za policjantką. - Bierz ją i uciekaj. - opuściła broń i odsunęła się na bok. Nick podszedł do skrzyni, lecz wpierw spojrzał przez małe okienko, które było jedynym połączeniem między tyłem a przodem samochodu. - Radziłbym ci się czegoś złapać! - krzyknął, a po chwili wylecieli z autostrady. Judy poczuła jak jej nogi odrywają się od podłogi, a jedyne czego mogła się złapać to - jak na ironię - jej napastnik. Tak też więc zrobiła. Uczepiła się go jakby był jej ostatnią deską ratunku, którą faktycznie był. Po chwili uderzyli w coś. Policjantka nie była pewna czy spadli na ulicę, na trawę, na beton czy dach. Otworzyła powoli oczy i zauważyła, że wylądowała na swojej 'ostatniej desce ratunku'. Wykorzystała ten moment, żeby spojrzeć w jego oczy. Były niebieskie. Po chwili czerwone. A potem zielone. Zielone... - Zejdź ze mnie. Muszę zabrać skrzynię i dać w długą. - wyrwał ją z zastanowienia jego głos. Niby znajomy aczkolwiek nie do końca. - O tak, pewnie, sorki. - mruknęła z lekkim wstydem i wstała z lisa. - Jesteś cała? - zapytał chwytając skrzynię i podnosząc ją używając nadzwierzęcej siły. - T-tak. Tak myślę. - odparła cicho siadając na podłodze. - Miło było poznać. - usłyszała tylko, a po chwili już go nie było. I wtedy ją to uderzyło. - Czemu my w ogóle spadliśmy?! - krzyknęła, chociaż chciała zadać to pytanie w swojej głowie. - Bo twoi kierowcy dostali pietra i wyskoczyli jak tylko wybuchła bomba. - usłyszała jeszcze stłumiony głos lisa. Rozdział 3. - Nie ma innego wyjścia... Tajna baza AFO Stalowa skrzynia została zapakowana do pionowzlotu. Po godzinie, która dłużyła się wszystkim niemiłosiernie, dotarli do Animalajów, w których mieściła się główna baza AFO. Pilot wylądował na jednym z wolnych lądowisk, a załoga natychmiast wyniosła cel z pojazdu i zaniosła go do doktora Vixena. - Doktorze! Mamy pańską przesyłkę. - zakomunikował Nick, który prowadził skrzynię niesioną przez Fuze'a i Wyjca. - Wspaniale! Postawcie ją tutaj. - odparł ucieszony widocznie naukowiec wskazując miejsce na podłodze. Agenci wykonali polecenie natychmiast. Fuze wyciągnął młot, który pożyczył od innego funkcjonariusza i użył go do zniszczenia kłódki zamykającej pojemnik. Ta ustąpiła niemal natychmiast pod ogromną siłą uderzenia. Vixen podszedł do skrzyni i otworzył ją, a następnie zaczął po kolei wyciągać elementy pancerza, które potem umieszczał na specjalnie przygotowanym stojaku. Po chwili wszyscy zgromadzeni w pomieszczeniu mogli podziwiać geniusz doktora Vixena. Buty i spodnie stanowiły jedność, lecz składały się z kilkunastu płyt, które mogły zostać łatwo zdemontowane w celu założenia zbroi. Napierśnik przypominał kompozycją kamizelkę kuloodporną, z taką różnicą, że zakrywał wszystko nie odsłaniając żadnego elementu skóry nosiciela. Rękawice - podobnie jak reszta ekwipunku - składały się z małych płytek, które umożliwiały swobodne poruszanie palcami i manipulowanie małymi obiektami. Dało się także zauważyć małe kolce wystające z miejsc, gdzie z rękawicy odchodziły poszczególne palce. Nikomu nie potrzebne były wysublimowane słowa, żeby wiedzieć jaki jest ich cel. I na sam koniec hełm. Tak jak na planie - faktycznie przypominał lisią głowę. Posiadał parę lisich uszu, które górowały nad całością oraz duży otwór na oczy wypełniony kuloodpornym lustrem weneckim (krążą plotki, że podczas montażu nastąpiła pomyłka i zamontowali je w odwrotną stronę, jednak błąd został naprawiony). - Zacna robota doktorku. - zagwizdał z uznaniem lis. - Ale gdzie są te wszystkie siłowniki, które tak naprawdę napędzają to ustrojstwo? - Otóż wszystkie są schowane pod pancerzem! A na dodate- w całej bazie odezwał się alarm. - Bajer, chcesz się rozerwać?! - zapytał wpadając do pokoju Twitch. - Pewka! - odparł z werwą i zapałem w głosie. - Co się dzieje? - spytał biegnącego przed nim wilka, kiedy byli już na korytarzu. - Jakaś akcja z zakładnikami. - odparł agent. - Ilu? - zapytał Nick wedle swej stałej procedury. - 40/13. - odparł Twitch z lekkim uśmiechem wiedząc dobrze jakich informacji potrzebował lis. - Trochę ich mało. - zażartował Kapral, a po chwili byli już w pokoju odpraw. - Cieszę się, że jesteś Bajer. Wiedziałem, że nie przegapisz żadnej okazji do zabawy. - odezwał się Wylkor nie obdarzając nikogo spojrzeniem. - Kogo mam do dyspozycji? - zapytał Nick obmyślając już wstępną strategię. - Większość operatorów jest w terenie. Na prędce udało nam się zebrać Twitch'a, Fuze'a, Slegde'a, Glaz'a, Blitz'a, Thermite'a i Thatcher'a. - odparł głównodowodzący, a Nick spojrzał po wymienionych wyciągając z pamięci ich profile. Twitch - spec od technologii, który oferuje szerokie wsparcie techniczne. Fuze - specjalista posiadający ładunki penetrujące ściany i wybuchające za nimi. Sledge - polegający na sile swoich mięśni, których używa do wykonywania potężnych zamachów młotem. Glaz - oficjalnie najlepszy snajper w szeregach AFO. Blitz - posiada tarcze z wbudowanym ładunkiem oślepiającym wielokrotnego użytku. Thermite - nosi przy sobie potężne ładunki z termitem, który potrafi przepalić się przez większość przeszkód, jakie może napotkać na swojej drodze. Thatcher - przeciwieństwo Twitcha; wprost nie znosi technologii, co wyraża poprzez potężne ładunki elektromagnetyczne, które nosi stale przy sobie. - Wezmę Blitz'a, Thatcher'a, Glaz'a i Fuze'a. - odparł po chwili namysłu Nick, a wymienieni operatorzy - i operatorka, albowiem Blitz był ksywką dla szarej wilczycy z naturalnie czerwonymi oczami. Cała piątka udała się do zbrojowni po broń oraz gadżety, a następnie prosto do hangaru, gdzie czekał na nich pionowzlot, który miał dostarczyć ich do miejsca szturmu. Ulica przed wieżowcem Pod 40-piętrowym biurowcem zebrali się wszyscy policjanci z centrum Zwierzogrodu. Na miejscu nie zabrakło także jednostek antyterrorystycznych oraz zmory każdego komendanta policji - dziennikarzy. Bogo aktualnie zmagał się ze wszystkimi reporterami, którzy zalewali go lawiną pytań, podczas gdy jego podwładni uwijali się, aby jak najszybciej zabezpieczyć teren wokół wieżowca. W budynku znajdowało się 13 zakładników, którzy byli członkami zarządu. Pilnowało ich około 40 uzbrojonych terrorystów. Stan ich uzbrojenia nie był jednak znany, ponieważ wszystkie kamery w budynku wysiadły na kilka chwil przed atakiem. Gdy komendant w końcu odgonił dziennikarzy na bezpieczną odległość, skierował się do dowódcy drużyny, która za chwilę miała wkroczyć do budynku. Cały oddział złożony był z uzbrojonych po zęby nosorożców, więc jak zapewne łatwo się domyślić ich przywódca także był nosorożcem. - Komendancie. - przywitał się salutując z kamienną twarzą. - Spocznij. Jesteście gotowi do szturmu? - zapytał przechodząc od razu do sedna. - Tak jest. Właśnie ustawiamy formację. - odparł nosorożec, a po chwili w radiu odezwał się nieznajomy głos. - Odwołajcie swoich ludzi komendancie. My się tym zajmiemy. - wydobyła się wiadomość z każdego radia i komunikatora podłączonego do policyjnego kanału radiowego. - Kim jesteście?! - ryknął nosorożec w eter, a Bogo uśmiechnął się nikle. - Zaraz się przekonacie żołnierzu. - odparł komendant i jak na zawołanie pojawiło się czterech operatorów AFO. - Witam komendanta! Co dziś możemy dla was zrobić? - odezwał się idący na przedzie grupy agent, który - wnioskując po rudej kicie - był lisem. - Ani kroku dalej! - rozkazał nosorożec mocno niezorientowany w sytuacji i wycelował broń w klatkę piersiową lisa, na której pojawiła się czerwona kropka celownika laserowego. - Co ja wam do jasnej cholery mówiłem?! - krzyknął komendant najgroźniejszym tonem jakim tylko mógł, który wystarczył, żeby nosorożce opuściły swoją broń i cofnęły się kilka kroków. - Wybaczcie Kapralu za jego zachowanie. Wie pan jak to jest, stres wyczynia z ludźmi różne rzeczy. - usprawiedliwył swojego podwładnego Bogo. - Spokojnie. Sytuacja była cały czas opanowana. - odparł lis i podrapał się po karku po czym zdjął maskę odsłaniając czerwone oczy i czarne futro, a następnie z widocznym już cwanym uśmieszkiem wskazał na stojącego za sobą wilka, który trzymał przed sobą tarczę z ładunkiem oślepiającym. - Racja. Zapomniałem już jak skuteczne jest AFO. - powiedział Bogo wymawiając skrót szeptem, żeby nikt oprócz nich nie usłyszał. - Wracając do bardziej naglących spraw. Niech pan wycofa swoich ludzi i da nam coś koło 15 minut na załatwienie sytuacji. - A czy oddziały Rainbow nie są przypadkiem pięcioosobowe? - To, że mnie nie widać nie znaczy, że nie istnieję. - odezwał się głos w komunikatorze lisa. - Glaz mówi, że oczekuje przeprosin po całej akcji. Może nie wygląda, ale jest naprawdę uczuciowy. - przekazał Kapral i dał swoim ludziom rozkaz do wymarszu. Wilk, jaguar oraz łasica przecisnęli się między policyjnymi radiowozami, podczas gdy lis zamienił słówko na osobności z komendantem i skierował się do drzwi. Traf chciał, że na przedzie blokady stała pierwsza w historii królicza policjantka - aspirant Judy Hopps. Dostrzegła czarnego lisa, który beztrosko omijał policjantów oraz samą blokadę kierując się w stronę wieżowca. Zwinnie opuściła swoją osłonę i zatrzymała owego ssaka. - To teren zamknięty, nikt nie może tam wejść. - powiedziała z wyciągniętą łapą i poważnym tonem. - Ale kiedy ja nie próbuję tam wejść, to oni. - odparł lis wskazując na swoich towarzyszy przy drzwiach, a kiedy Judy spojrzała w ich stronę on sprawnie ominął ją i zostawił skołowaną z tyłu. - Ej! Kim ty niby jesteś, żeby mnie ignorować?! - zapytała ponownie zachodząc mu drogę. - Agent Kapral. Stopień kapral. Siemasz aspirant Długie-Uszy. - przedstawił się ponownie lis salutując. - To ty! Ale jak się wczoraj widzieliśmy, to byłeś... rudy. - przypomniała sobie Judy przyglądając się lisowi. - Pozwól, że dam ci dobrą radę: nie wszystko jest takie na jakie wygląda. - powiedział mentorskim tonem i przekręcił głowę w różne strony pokazując jej zmieniający się kolor jego oczu. Po tej małej demonstracji wstał i dołączył do swojego oddziału, który czekał na niego przy drzwiach. - Jeśli myślą, że 4 małe ssaki dadzą sobie radę z 40 uzbrojonymi napastnikami, to są jeszcze głupsi niż wyglądają. - skomentował jeden z nosorożców. - Jeśli chcesz zachować posadę i się czegoś nauczyć, to ich obserwuj, a nie klepiesz słabe żarty na służbie. - odgryzł się Bogo i skupił na oddziale Rainbow. Wspomniani przed chwilą operatorzy stali pod ścianą i patrzyli w górę szukając dobrej drogi wejścia. - Glaz, potrzebuję cię, żebyś ostrzelał piętra na których znajdują się przeciwnicy pociskami zaznaczającymi. Tylko nie traf w okno. Po chwili na budynku zapaliło się małe światełko. Po nim następne, a potem jeszcze kilka. - Więc tak się sprawy mają. - mruknął Nick i zaczął analizować całą sytuację. - ''40 przeciwników na 5 piętrach z zakładnikami dokładnie po środku, przewidywalne. Zapewne najmniejsza obstawa jest właśnie na piętrze zarządu, gdzie trzymają cywili. Dobra, słuchajcie. Wjeżdżamy wyciągami po ścianie i dokonujemy wtargnięcia na 36 piętrze. Wtargnięcia, nie szturmu. Musimy za wszelką cenę utrzymać niewykrywalność. Thatcher uda się na samą górę na piętro 39 i znajdzie główny wyłącznik prądu, żeby zatopić budynek w ciemnościach, po czym opuści się do okna w biurze zarządu i poczeka na nasz sygnał do szturmu. - zaczął Nick kiwając głową do jaguara, a ten przyjął rozkazy i wystrzelił linę na sam dach budynku, po czym zaczął się nań wspinać wprawiając w osłupienie większość policjantów na ziemi. - Wasza dwójka, - kontynuował odwracając się do wilczycy i łasicy, - pójdzie ze mną na piętro 36 i razem przebijemy się do biura zarządu, a następnie dokonamy zsynchronizowanego szturmu z wielu kierunków. - Blitz i Fuze kiwnęli głowami, by potwierdzić, że zrozumieli plan i razem ze swoim dowódcą wystrzelili zaczepy na dach budynku, a następnie ruszyli w ślad za jaguarem. Natomiast wszystkiemu z ziemi przyglądała się zaintrygowana Judy, zadowolony Bogo, zaskoczone nosorożce z jednostki specjalnej i oniemali policjanci. - A ja to co? A no tak. I oczywiście najtwardszy z całego zespołu Rainbow - mały, króliczy snajper. ''Wieżowiec w centrum Jaguar dotarł do swojej pozycji jako pierwszy z uwagi na fakt, że wystartował przed resztą oddziału. Ostatnie kilka pięter nie miało okien, więc żeby dostać się do środka musiał wysadzić ścianę, co też uczynił używając adekwatnego ładunku. Po chwili odskoczył od ściany, a gdy był w punkcie szczytowym swojego skoku - wysadził ładunek. Wszyscy na dole zauważyli wybuch i wpadającego do budynku jaguara. Większość ssaków stojących na dole nigdy nie widziała takiej techniki, więc przyglądali się w osłupieniu. Thatcher natomiast wpadł do pokoju i odpiął zaczep liny, która po chwili wskoczyła za nim i zwinęła się dzięki małej wyciągarce na jego pasku. Jaguar wiedział, że na jego piętrze nie powinno być strażników, aczkolwiek zaalarmowani eksplozją mogli wysłać kogoś, żeby to sprawdzić. Poruszając się ostrożnie nawiedzał korytarz za korytarzem jak czarna zjawa, aż usłyszał kroki na klatce schodowej. Na prędce zrobił przewrót i wpadł do pokoju koło którego stał. Po chwili korytarzem przebiegło kilku uzbrojonych strażników. Dziwnym trafem Thatcher schował się w pokoju, do którego miał się dostać. Migiem odnalazł główny przełącznik idąc za kablami i odciął zasilanie w całym budynku. Doskonale słyszał jak terroryści na jego piętrze zaczynają panikować. Byli jednak przygotowani, ponieważ po chwili w korytarzu pojawiły się snopy światła z latarek zamontowanych pod ich karabinami. Thatcher skrył się zaraz za drzwiami i czekał aż przeciwnicy się zbliżą. Wieloletnie doświadczenie wykształciło u niego niezwykłą cierpliwość, z której teraz robił dobry użytek. Po kilku minutach chaotyczne lecz ostrożne kroki rozbrzmiały w pobliżu jego kryjówki. Jaguar wyciągnął swój nóż oraz wytłumiony pistolet. Po kilku kolejnych krokach do pokoju wpadł snop światła. Terroryści weszli powoli i ostrożnie do pomieszczenia, jednak nie sprawdzili co kryje się za drzwiami. Thatcher wykorzystał ich niedoskonałość i zaszedł jednego z nich od tyłu zatapiając nóż w karku swojej ofiary, a następnie w odstępie zaledwie kilku sekund zastrzelił dwóch pozostałych. Jaguar odmeldował sie u Nicka, który dowodził i dostał pozwolenie na przygotowanie do szturmu. Tymczasem u wyżej wymienionego lisa i jego oddziału - trójka przemieszczała się jeszcze wolniej i ostrożniej niż jaguar, który był nad nimi. Nie mogli pozwolić sobie na żadną wpadkę, ponieważ od tego zależało życie cywili. Każdy członek zespołu Rainbow miał wytłumioną broń, dzięki czemu nie byli bezbronni kryjąc się w cieniach. Na piętrze, na którym się znajdowali nie było wielu strażników, a co za tym idzie, dotarcie do biura zarządu nie zajęło zbyt długo. Po kwadransie wszyscy byli już na pozycjach. Lis stanął przed największą ścianą i zdjął z paska duże aparatopodobne urządzenie i zaczął patrzeć przez nie w kierunku ściany. Thatcher tymczasem podglądał terrorystów przez okno zwisając głową w dół. Fuze wykorzystał chwilę na umiejscowienie swoich urządzeń, które miały rozpocząć szturm. Gdy Nick odłożył swój sprzęt wszystko było gotowe. Wiedzieli dokładnie gdzie znajduje się każdy terrorysta w pokoju, oraz każdy zakładnik. - Glaz, synchronizuję detonatory z twoim spustem. Strzelaj gdy będziesz gotów. - poinformował snajpera lis i połączył zapalniki. Teraz wszystko zależało od króliczego snajpera, który znajdował się 500 metrów dalej. Glaz w końcu pociągnął za spust zabierając w podróż na drugą stronę 3 terrorystów. W tej samej chwili do pomieszczenia wpadły wybuchowe kulki Fuze'a, a ściany w 3 miejscach eksplodowały zostawiając otwory wielkości ssaka. Nie można też pominąć Thatchera, który wpadł do pomieszczenia rozbijając szybę i zabijając nożem przeciwnika, który nie był zbyt rozsądny stając tyłem do wroga. Następna po jaguarze weszła Blitz oślepiając wszystkich swoją tarczą, a zaraz za nią wparowali Nick i Fuze. Cała akcja zaczęła się i skończyła w przeciągu kilku krótkich sekund. - Zaczynamy standardową procedurę ewakuacji LZ-31. Ja i Blitz popilnujemy zakładników, a wy zabierajcie cywili. - rozkazał lis przesuwając regał tak, żeby zasłonić jedną z dziur w ścianie. Jaguar i łasica kiwnęli głowami po czym wbili w sufit dwie liny. Ich drugie końce zrzucili na dół, a następnie się do nich przypięli. Złapali dwójkę zakładników i przypięli ich do siebie. Po chwili obaj wyskoczyli z głośnym "ju-hu!" i zjechali na sam dół z krzyczącymi ze strachu cywilami. Na dole natychmiast pojawili się policjanci, którzy przejęli zakładników i przetransportowali ich w bezpieczne miejsce. - Nadchodzą. - zakomunikował lis spoglądając przez swoje urządzenie i chowając się za tarczą, którą przed chwilą rozstawił. - Ilu? - zapytała wpatrzona w drzwi wilczyca. - Tuzin, może półtora. - odparł wyciągając swój karabin i celując w kierunku wejścia. Gdy tylko pojawił się pierwszy oponent od razu otworzyli do niego ogień i zanim kilku jego przyjaciół się zorientowało zdołali zastrzelić 3 napastników. W tym samym czasie Fuze i Thatcher wracali po trzecią partię zakładników. Glaz zdołał przemieścić się na lepszą pozycję i widział dokładnie co dzieje się przed wejściem do biura zarządu, więc mógł prowadzić celny ostrzał do niczego nie spodziewających się terrorystów. Po kilku minutach wszyscy zakładnicy byli bezpieczni, a Fuze i Thatcher wrócili po lisa i wilczycę. Pozostali terroryści - w liczbie 8 - nie stawiali oporu i dobrowolnie oddali się w ręce policji. - Aż przypominają mi się moje własne czasy w AFO. - zaczął sentymentalnym głosem Bogo. - Pan był w AFO? - zdziwili się razem Thatcher i Fuze. - Pewnie, że był. Oto przed wami stoi emerytowany Montagne. - przedstawił z szerokim niekrytym pod maską uśmiechem Nick. - To zaszczyt pana poznać, sir. - zasalutowali zgodnie dwaj operatorzy. - Po co ta oficjala, panowie... Jestem już od dawna na emeryturze, więc wy jesteście ponad mną. - stwierdził komendant. - Komendancie, wszyscy zakładnicy są już pod opieką sanitariuszy. Na szczęście nikomu nic się nie stało. - powiadomiła pierwsza królicza policjantka. - Dobrze. Niestety muszę już was pożegnać. Muszę zmierzyć się z mediami. - i tym akcentem Bogo odszedł w stronę tłumu reporterów. - Zgaduję, że i my będziemy się zbierać. Wezwij ktoś transport i ściągnijcie Glaz'a z tego dachu. - wydał rozkazy lis, a jego podwładni rozeszli się w swoje strony. - Zdaje się, że nadal się nie znamy. - przerwała krótką ciszę policjantka. - Błąd. Ja przedstawiałem się już dwa razy. Widzę, że duże masz tylko uszy, ale główka uwiera, co nie? - odparł lis z chytrym uśmieszkiem. - No tak, głupia ja. - mruknęła odwzajemniając uśmiech. - Jestem aspirant Judy Hopps. - przedstawiła się i wyciągnęła rękę. - Wiem kim jesteś Długie-Uszy. - odparł ściskając jej łapę. - Szefie, zbieramy się! Transport będzie tu za chwilę. - krzyknął jaguar z oddali. - Chętnię zamieniłby z panią słówko lub dwa, aczkolwiek praca wzywa. - stwierdził i nie czekając na odpowiedź dołączył do swojego oddziału. Szpital/Baza AFO Wszystko szło gładko. Przestępczość zaczęła spadać wraz z rosnącym zaangażowaniem zespołu Rainbow, któremu przewodził Nicholas Bajer. Jednak w mroku czaiło się coś większego, co przerosło już dawno temu konspirację byłej burmistrz Obłoczek. Pierwszym błędem tej organizacji było wetknięcie kija w mrowisko. Dokonali tego napadając niewłaściwą lisicę. Sprawcy uciekli, ale ona zapadła w śpiączkę. Poważną śpiączkę. Sprawą zajęła się policja, a dokładniej - aspirant Judy Hopps. Zmierzała właśnie na cotygodniową kontrolę do szpitala. Przed pokojem lisicy zastała dwóch funkcjonariuszy w czarnych mundurach, którzy zagrodzili jej drogę. - Nie może pani wejść. Panna Violet ma teraz specjalnego gościa, który nie chciałby, aby mu przeszkadzano. - powiedział jeden z jaguarów stojących przy drzwiach. - Jestem aspirant Judy Hopps i prowadzę śledztwo w sprawie tego ataku. Muszę tam wejść, żeby sprawdzić stan poszkodowanej. - odparła króliczka. - Przykro mi, ale nie- urwał, kiedy ktoś najwidoczniej odezwał się w jego słuchawce. - Jest pan pewien? Nie, ja nie kwestio- Dobrze. Dobrze, wpuszczam ją. - zakończył rozmowę z przełożonym i zwrócił się do policjantki. - Może pani wejść. Jaguar przesunął się na bok, a Judy nie próżnowała i szybko weszła do pokoju. Zamknęła drzwi za sobą i spojrzała w stronę łóżka. Zaniemówiła gdy zauważyła, kto siedział obok lisicy. Był to czerwony lis w mundurze o odcieniu ciemnej czerni z okularami przeciwsłonecznymi zasłaniającymi jego oczy, które - Judy była tego pewna - studiowały jej każdy ruch. - Aspirant Długie-Uszy. - odezwał się powoli nie wykonując żadnego ruchu, ale w jego głosie wyraźnie słychać było smutek. - Czemu zawdzięczam tą wizytę? - Prowadzę śledztwo w sprawie tego ataku. Przyszłam sprawdzić jej stan. - odparła policjantka powoli podchodząc do łóżka. - Violet. Ma na imię Violet. Lubi jak używa się jej imienia. - powiedział, a na jakie twarzy zagościł ciepły uśmiech osoby, która wspomina dawne czasy. - Znasz ją? - zapytała stając zaraz obok lisa. - Czy znam? To najważniejsza osoba w moim życiu. - odparł lis, a lewą łapą sięgnął do jej policzka i pogładził go. - Cieszę się, że to ty prowadzisz to śledztwo. - odezwał się po chwili. - Czemu? - spytała zdziwiona. - Bo każdy inny funkcjonariusz olał by tą sprawę. Nikt nie przejmuje się losem lisów. Wszyscy mają nas gdzieś! - odparł groźnie, ale po chwili uspokoił się. - Poza tym, to w końcu ty rozwiązałaś sprawę skowyjców. - dodał z uśmiechem. - O nie, sama nie dałabym rady. Udało mi się rozwiązać tą sprawę tylko dzięki pomocy... - urwała przypominając sobie o swoim przyjacielu, który najprawdopodobniej zginął rok temu. - Ah tak. Nicholas Bajer. Naciągacz, który upierał się, że zna każdego w całym Zwierzogrodzie. - odezwał się półprzytomnie. - Znałeś go? - zapytała z nowo odnalezioną energią. - Może i go znałem. Możliwe, że nadal go znam. - odparł i wstał z krzesła. - Zajmij się tymi, którzy jej to zrobili Długie-Uszy. - dodał i wyszedł. - ''Zna go? Czy to znaczy, że Nick żyje?! - krzyknęła w myślach, a jej oczy zaszły łzami. - Nie, to niemożliwe. Nie znaleźliśmy żadnego śladu życia... - Nie znaleźliśmy też ciała. - Może po prostu wrócił do domu i pochowała go rodzina?! - A czy wyglądał jakby miał jakąkolwiek rodzinę? - Był sam jak palec kiedy go znalazłam... Nie licząc jego partnera w interesach. Judy została brutalnie wyciągnięta ze swojego toku myśli przez nagły ruch na łóżku. Szybko podbiegła do lisicy i zauważyła leżącą na stoliku strzykawkę. Zanim jednak zdołała wybiec z pokoju i zawołać lekarza, lisica uspokoiła się i powoli otworzyła oczy. Judy rzuciła okiem na machinerię monitorującą jej funkcje życiowe. Wszystko było w normie. - Gdzie ja jestem? - zapytała Violet powoli skanując pomieszczenie swoimi oczami, aż w końcu spotkała wzrok Judy. - Jesteś w szpitalu. Zostałaś napadnięta. - odparła policjantka i wyciągnęła notes wraz z długopisem w kształcie marchewki. - Zapisz wszystko co ci powiem. - kazała lisica zauważając strzykawkę na stoliku. - Zaatakowały mnie trzy lwy. Nie pamiętam jak wyglądali, ponieważ ich futro było zakryte przez czarne zbroje podobne do tych, których używa zespół Rainbow. To miała być wiadomość dla kogoś, ale nie mogę ci powiedzieć dla kogo. Ni- Kapral już wyjechał? - zapytała robiąc przerwę. - Był tutaj przed chwilą rudy lis wraz z dwoma jaguarami. - odpowiedziała Judy notując wszystko co powiedziała Violet. - Czyli to jego sprawka... - mruknęła lisica i poczuła, że zmęczenie wraca do niej z dużo większą siłą niż po każdej ich rozmowie. - Tylko tyle zdążę pani powiedzieć. Proszę, zabierz tą strzykawkę i nie mów nikomu o naszej rozmowie. Nikomu oprócz komendantowi. - powiedziała resztką sił i znów zapadła w śpiączkę. Judy nie wiedziała co ma zrobić, ale zgodnie z poleceniem zabrała strzykawkę i wróciła na komisariat, żeby zdać raport. - Gotów? Teraz już nie ma odwrotu. - powiedział Wylkor, który szedł obok Nicka, a ten z kolei niósł sportową torbę w jednej łapie, podczas gdy na plecach miał duży wojskowy plecak pełen swoich rzeczy. - Tak, jestem gotów. Judy może i jest dobrą policjantką, ale nie da sobie rady z taką sprawą. - zaczął rudy lis. - Całe miasto potrzebuje potężnego sojusznika. Takiego, który będzie mógł dokończyć robotę. - dodał. - Właśnie dlatego legenda musi wrócić do łask. Za 3 miesiące poślemy po ciebie pilota. Mam nadzieję, że ci się powiedzie. - zasalutował i odwrócił się, aby wrócić do pomieszczenia kontroli. - Wylkor! - wilk odwrócił się jeszcze słysząc swoje imię. - Miejcie na nią oko. I w ten właśnie sposób jeden mały błąd popełniony przez potężnych ludzi doprowadził do powrotu czegoś czego obawiali się wszyscy przestępcy Zwierzogrodu. Wielu słyszało legendy o tajemniczym wojowniku, który atakował z cieni i trzymał sam ze sobą. Jednak większość myślała, że to tylko legendy. Legenda to usłyszała i teraz miała zamiar osobiście zstąpić na ziemię, a jej personifikacją miał być nikt inny jak Nicholas Bajer. Lis z silnym charakterem i poważnym celem do osiągnięcia. Pora na odrodzenie... ''Akt 2. - Dwie twarze prawa Rozdział 1. - Nie takie stare śmieci Animalaje Minęły ustalone 3 miesiące. Posłano pilota, który udał się w Animalaje, gdzie żaden ssak nie miał odwagi się zapuszczać. Na najwyższym szczycie spoczywa klasztor. Mnisi zgłębiają tam tajniki sekretnych sztuk walki, które tylko raz w całej znanej historii opuściły mury świątyni. Teraz historia się powtarza. Ubrany w czarny strój, który towarzyszył mu przez cały trening, Nick stał na środku dziedzińca. Wokół niego zebrali się wszyscy mieszkańcy klasztoru, aby pożegnać swego - już nie aż tak nowego - brata. - Nicholasie. - odezwał się jaguar w białej szacie wychodząc z tłumu. - Mistrzu. - odpowiedział lis kłaniając się. - Jesteś pierwszym lisem, który kiedykolwiek podjął naukę w moim klasztorze. Dokonałeś wielkich rzeczy synu. Te zwierzęta zgłębiają nasze sekrety od momentu narodzenia, aż do śmierci, a ty przewyższyłeś ich wszystkich. Jesteś godnym następcą Avengera. - Wielokroć to powtarzałeś mistrzu. - odparł lis przerywając jaguarowi wpół zdania. - Jeszcze nie skończyłem. - powiedział spoglądając w dal na nadlatujący pionowzlot. - Tak mówiłem zawsze. Ale teraz chcę coś dodać do mej wypowiedzi. Nie jesteś następcą. TY mój synu, ty jesteś wcieleniem ducha samego Avengera, który znalazł w tobie idealne odwzorowanie swojego pierwowzoru. - rzekł jaguar i zrobił coś, czego nie robił przez całe trzy miesiące. Uśmiechnął się. - Dziękuję mistrzu. - odparł lis i wsiadł na pokład pionowzlotu, który miał zabrać go na niewidoczny front. Na front z przestępczością. Lis postawił pierwszy krok jako odmieniony ssak na płycie lotniska w tajnej bazie AFO. Przywitały go dwie znajome twarze - wilka i lisa. Po wielce skróconych powitaniach skierowali się migiem do głównego pomieszczenia, w którym w czasie rzeczywistym wyświetlana była mapa całego świata. Urządzenie zdolne tego dokonać nazwano hologlobusem, ponieważ wyświetlany obraz był tylko projekcją holograficzną i rozpływał się przy próbie kontaktu. Dwa lisy i wilk wkroczyły na podwyższenie, a ich wzrok spoczął na głównym ekranie. Wyświetlał on kamerę z drona, który śledził tajemniczą ciężarówkę kierującą się do doków. - Kim oni są? - spytał Nick przyglądając się wysiadającym ssakom. - To szajka handlująca bronią. Najwyższa klasa. Gdyby nie nasz tajny dział badawczy, to pewnie bylibyśmy na podobnym poziomie co oni, jeśli nie na niższym. - wyjaśnił Vixen. - Są aż tak dobrzy? - Niestety. - potwierdził Wylkor. - Z naszych informacji, które są dosyć ubogie jak na trzy miesiące intensywnych poszukiwań, udało nam się ustalić motyw ataku na Violet. Jakimś cudem dowiedzieli się kim ona jest i chcieli pozbyć się jej z obiegu, aby nie rozprowadzała lepszej broni niż oni. To właśnie na zlecenie tej bandy pracowali napastnicy. - objaśnił cały zarys sytuacji wilk, a po wyrazie jego twarzy można było się domyślić, że nie był zadowolony ze skuteczności AFO. - Co z tymi napastnikami? Macie coś o nich? - spytał Nick, który nie spuszczał oczu z ekranu. - Tu poszczęściło nam się bardziej. To były podrzędne typki, świeżaki, niezbyt dobrzy w swojej branży. Mamy ich imiona, nazwiska, adresy mailowe, miejsca zamieszkania, dosłownie wszystko. - odparł Vixen wyręczając tym samym swego wieloletniego przyjaciela. - Dajcie mi wszystko co na nich macie. Idę po nich. - oświadczył lis głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu i zszedł z podwyższenia. - Wszystkie informacje masz na komputerze w twoim domu. Zrobiliśmy ci tam małe przemeblowanie w piwnicy. - odparł Wylkor. - Poza tym, chyba nie masz zamiaru ruszać na nich z pustymi rękoma. - dodał i ruszył w dół schodów. - Zbroja jest gotowa i czeka na ciebie w dziale badań. Wprowadziliś- doktor Vixen wprowadził kilka modyfikacji, które mogą być użyteczne. Nick tylko kiwnął i podążył za wilkiem do rzeczonego pomieszczenia. I faktycznie, po środku pokoju stała wypolerowana zbroja, którą przemalowano na czarno i zadbano, aby nie odbijała zbyt wielu promieni świetlnych. Uszy oprócz funkcji dekoracyjnej zyskały prawdziwe zastosowanie jako czułe mikrofony, a na środku napierśnika pojawiło się duże 'A' wymalowane czerwonym szprajem (tak, wiem że jest błąd xD). Nick szybko wskoczył w zbroję, a ta zamknęła go w sobie szczelnie, nie przepuszczając żadnego światła. Po chwili wnętrze rozjaśniło się przez interfejs, który wyświetlił się Nickowi przed nosem. Kilka sekund później lis odzyskał wzrok i mógł się sprawnie poruszać. Jedyny krzyżowiec w walce z przestępcami i szeroko rozumianą niesprawiedliwością społeczną właśnie wkracza do gry. I jest dużo bardziej zmotywowany aniżeli jakikolwiek inny Avenger... Szpital - Co z nią? - zapytała Judy siedząc naprzeciw lekarza. - Obawiam się, że nadal jest w stanie tej dziwnej... śpiączki. Nie potrafię inaczej opisać jej stanu. - odparł ssak, a pod jego oczami dało się zauważyć oznaki niewyspania. - Dziękuję, przyda się panu trochę snu, zasłużył pan na niego. - powiedziała z uśmiechem i opuściła gabinet. Przez 3 miesiące jej sprawa nie ruszyła do przodu nawet o milimetr, więc krótko mówiąc była sfrustrowana. Opuściła szpital i wsiadła do swojego radiowozu. Siedziała w nim przez kilka minut, aż jej radio się odezwało. - Mamy ofiarę poważnego pobicia. Alejka niedaleko Pijackiego Wodopoju. - odezwał się głos z dyspozytorni. - Hopps, radzę ci się temu przyjrzeć, jeśli chcesz mieć jakiekolwiek szanse na rozwiązanie swojej zagadki. - usłyszała komunikat wydobywający się z radia. - Sprawdź jedyny zamknięty kubeł na śmieci w alejce. Judy była zdziwiona, ale nie miała zamiaru zmarnować jedynej jak dotąd szansy na postępy w śledztwie. Natychmiast zapięła pasy, uruchomiła silnik i z piskiem opon ruszyła do celu. 15 minut wcześniej. Odziana w czerń postać obserwowała uważnie parking przed jednym z miejskich szpitali. Wyczekiwał odpowiedniego momentu, aby wykonać swój ruch, a jego celem był stojący na parkingu radiowóz. Zegarek wewnątrz pancerza wskazał równą godzinę dwunastą, a postać zaczęła znikać, aby w końcu zlać się całkowicie z otoczeniem. System aktywnego kamuflażu w stu procentach chronił Nicka przed ciekawskimi oczami, dzięki czemu mógł pracować bez przeszkód. W kilku szybkich ruchach opuścił swój punkt obserwacyjny i znalazł się na poziomie ziemi. Uważając, aby nie potrącić żadnego z przechodniów, którzy wyjątkowo tłumnie zebrali się na chodniku przemknął w pobliże radiowozu, po czym używając starego dobrego wytrycha otworzył drzwi i wsiadł do środka. Delikatnie usunął radio i zdjął z niego obudowę w poszukiwaniu zielono-czerwonego przewodu. Po chwili znalazł go i przeciął, a powstałe w ten sposób luźne końca przymocował prowizorycznie do małej płytki, którą miał przy sobie. Następnie złożył radio do kupy i wcisnął na odpowiednie miejsce i przeprowadził szybki test. Modyfikacja działała bez zarzutu, więc Nick mógł przejść do kolejnej części planu. Przeszedł z przedniego na tylne siedzenie i położył się na podłodze, wyłączając przy okazji maskowanie. A następnie... czekał. - ''Komunikacja miejska zdziera ze zwierząt gorzej niż skarbówka, więc czemu nie skorzystać z darmowej podwózki. - tłumaczył sobie opancerzony lis. Ostrzegam, że zmienię formę tego opowiadania od tego miejsca, bo nie chce mi się tego wszystkiego tak rozdrabniać ;D Alejka koło Pijackiego Wodopoju była szczelnie obstawiona przez policję, w efekcie czego Judy miała trudności wpierw z zaparkowaniem, a następnie z dostaniem się do ciała. Gdy już jej się to udało, ujrzała martwego lwa w czarnej bluzie i jeansach. Na piersi widoczna rana postrzałowa. Pamiętając o tajemniczym komunikacie z radia postanowiła od razu sprawdzić śmietnik. W środku znalazła teczkę, na której widniał napis "jedź z tym do Bogo". Judy schowała folder i zaczęła rozglądać po scenie zdarzenia mając nadzieję na znalezienie jakichś wskazówek. - Co już zdążyliście ustalić? - spytała policjanta, który kierował akcją. - Przyczyną śmierci była rana postrzałowa z broni dużego kalibru. Jeden czysty strzał prosto w serce. Do tego ślady pobicia. O dziwo nic nie zginęło. Przy ofiarze znaleźliśmy jej telefon oraz portfel z dokumentami i pokaźną ilością gotówki. - Czyli to nie była napaść rabunkowa? - Na tym etapie śledztwa nie powinniśmy wykluczać żadnych możliwości. - stwierdził neutralnie policjant i oddalił się, aby nadzorować dalsze prace. Judy tymczasem wróciła do radiowozu i udała się na komendę. Po kilkunastu minutach dojechała na policyjny parking, gdzie zostawiła swój radiowóz i skierowała się prosto do biura komendanta. Zapukała, a po usłyszeniu "wejść" otworzyła drzwi i zamknęła je za sobą wchodząc do środka. Bez słowa podeszła do biurka i położyła na nim znaleziony w koszu folder. - Co to? - zapytał Bogo. - Dowody w sprawie napadu na Violet Bajer. - odparł znikąd głos. Po chwili jednak w pokoju pojawiła się trzecia postać. Był to odziany w czarny pancerz lis - co można było wywnioskować po jego ogonie i sterczących uszach - z czerwonym A wymalowanym na piersi. Bogo sięgnął pod biurko i wyciągnął swój pistolet, a następnie wycelował prosto w głowę nowo przybyłego. - Kim jesteś i jak dostałeś się do mojego biura? - zapytał gniewnie komendant, wyraźnie zaskoczony, lecz wciąż profesjonalny. - Zwą mnie Avenger. Jestem uosobieniem zemsty i sprawiedliwości. A do pańskiego biura wpuściła mnie panna Hopps. Prosiłbym pana o opuszczenie broni nim coś się komuś stanie. - odparł spokojnym, lecz zmodyfikowanym komputerowo głosem lis i w mgnieniu oka zaczął celować do obu ssaków z pistoletów, które ukryte były pod płytami pancerza na jeog udach. Po chwili Bogo opuścił broń, lecz nie był spokojniejszy. Wręcz przeciwnie, teraz po prostu kipiał z wściekłości. - Dziękuję. W tej teczce znajdują się dane osobowe znalezionego przez was lwa, który był zamieszany w atak na Violet Bajer oraz jego powiązania z Prime, grupą maczającą palce w handlu żywym towarem, bronią i zaawansowanym sprzętem wojskowym. - Skąd to wiesz? - zapytała po chwili Judy. - To proste. Bo to ja go wytropiłem i zastrzeliłem. - odparł zwyczajnie, a króliczka mogłaby przysiąc, że gdyby miał odsłoniętą twarz, to zobaczyliby jego uśmiech. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania